A TimeLady In Hiding, Volume One
by NCISISAMAZING
Summary: Grace Jones, sister of Martha Jones goes travelling with the Doctor instead. What they both don't know is that Grace is a TimeLady coincidentally bonded to the Doctor. Can they seal their destinies and bond again? What happens when the Master returns to earth intending to wreak havoc for the girl he was supposed to bond with? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who; if I did David Tennant and Matt Smith would still be the Doctor and most likely sharing a TARDIS together. The feels.

I picture my OC Grace to be average height with blonde hair and pale skin.

SMITH AND JONES PART ONE

Grace Jones awoke on the sofa of the flat she shared with her adopted sister Martha Jones. She felt a dull pain in her head and all her joints. She rubbed her eyes to see her sister holding a glass of water. She took it and downed it. "Thanks sis." She grinned before jumping up to go for a shower. "Hurry or we'll be late. You know what Mr Stoker did last time we were late." Martha called. "Of course I do." Grace laughed. Five minutes later Grace walked out the bathroom wearing a checked shirt with a white tank underneath, smart bootleg jeans and a pair of navy blue converse. She tied her blonde hair into messy bun before grabbing her bag and leather jacket and leaving the flat with Martha.

Martha's phone then began to ring. She answered it. "You're up early. What's happening?" she asked. "Who is it?" Grace mouthed. "Tish." Martha answered. Grace's eyes widened. Her sister Tish was up way too early. "Good Morning Tish." Grace called. "Morning Grace." Tish answered. "Martha It's a nightmare, because Dad won't listen, and I'm telling you, Mum is going mental. Swear to God, Martha, this is epic. You've got to get in there and stop him." Tish begged. Martha frowned. "How do I do that?" she demanded. Tish and Grace sighed in unison. "Tell him he can't bring her." Then Grace's phone started ringing. "Leo." She mouthed to Martha who ended the call on their sister, still chatting. "Hi Leo, Happy Birthday." She giggled. "Grace, If Mum and Dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want a party. I didn't even ask for one. They can always give me the money instead." Grace groaned. "Yeah but why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?" she questioned. "Does nobody in this family know how to say hi?" she demanded. Leo laughed and Grace's phone beeped. "Hold on that's mum I'll call you back." She clicked the end button and groaned before answering.

Grace breathed. "Grace Darling I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private, but this is Leo's 21st, everyone is going to be there, and the entire family is going to look ridiculous." Her mother, Francine complained. "Mum, it's a party. We can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend." Martha called. Her phone rang. "Hold on, that's Dad, we'll call you back." Grace ended the call. Martha pulled a face at Grace who laughed. "Martha? Now tell your mother, Leo is my son, and I'm paying for half that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like." He stated. Grace scowled. Ever since her adopted parents divorced because of her father's affair with some bimbo she refused to talk to him or acknowledge, Annalise, his girlfriend. "I know, but think what it's going to look like for Mum, if you're standing there with Annalise." Martha tried to reason. "What's wrong with Annalise?" he asked. Grace snorted. "Is that Martha? Is she with Grace? Say hi. Hi, Martha, Hi! Hi Grace." She squawked. "Hi, Annalise" Martha answered.

Grace fixated a scowl on her face. "Big kiss, lots of love, see you at the party, babe. Now, take me shopping, big boy." She purred. "God's sake" Grace cried out as Martha ended the call. "I don't understand why you hate her so much." Martha sighed. "Er, she destroyed our parents' marriage." Grace retorted. A man walked up to them, breaking their conversation. "Like so." He took of his tie. They frowned in confusion "See?" he told them. They continued walking to the Royal Hope Hospital as a man in full leather motorcycle gear barged between them "Oi watch it mate!" Grace yelled angrily. He stared at them before walking off. They quickly rushed inside to their lockers. The girls put on their white coats and ID cards when Martha got an electric shock. "Are you alright?" Grace asked, shutting her locker. "Mm yeah I'm fine." Martha replied. They walked to the hospital ward with their mentor and consultant Mr Stoker. They gathered around an elderly woman's bed as Mr Stoker took her pulse. "I was all right until this morning, and then, I don't know, I woke up and felt all dizzy again." The woman, Florence complained.

Mr Stoker nodded. "Pulse is slightly thready. Well, let's see what Britain's finest might suggest. Any ideas, Morgenstern?" he asked a young man who looked nervous. "Dizziness can be a sign of early onset diabetes." He suggested. Mr Stoker scoffed. "Hardly early onset, if you'll forgive me, Miss Finnegan. Any more ideas? Swales?" he called upon another student. "Er, could recommend a CT scan." A young olive skinned woman, Swales suggested. He frowned. "And spend all our money? Jones." Grace and Martha looked at each other. "Either." Mr Stoker sighed wearily. "We could take bloods." Grace answered. "Check for Meniere's disease?" Martha added. "Or we could simply ask the patient. What did you have for dinner last night?" he questioned Florence. "I had salad." Florence answered. "And the night before?" Mr Stoker questioned. "Salad again." She replied. "And salad every night for the past week, contrary to my instructions. Salt deficiency, that's all. Simple, honest salt." Mr Stoker announced.

They walked down the hallway as Mr Stoker spoke to his students. "Hippocrates himself expounded on the virtues of salt. Recommended the inhalation of steam from sea water. Though no doubt if he'd been afflicted with my students, results might have been rather more colourful." He mused to his students. Martha and Grace frowned seeing two men in full leather motorcycle gear walked out the lift. They stopped at another bed. "Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Mr Stoker asked. "Oh, not so bad still a bit you know, blah." He pulled a face. Grace sniggered lightly causing Mr Stoker to give her a firm glare. She sobered. "John Smith admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." Grace walked up to him. "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" she questioned. He frowned. "Sorry?" Martha stepped forward. "On Chancellor Street. This morning? You came up to us and took your tie off." She answered him.

Mr Smith stared at the two girls with confusion. "Really? What did I do that for?" he questioned. "I don't know you just did." Grace started where Martha stopped. "Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses. "Well that was weird, 'cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother? She asked. He shook his head. "No, not anymore. Just me." He reminisced sadly. Mr Stoker sighed. "As time passes, I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Joneses." He chastised the two sisters. "Sorry, right." Grace blushed. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She put the stethoscope on his chest and heard two heartbeats." He winked at her. "I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Mr Stoker demanded. She frowned. "Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" she looked at her mentor. He shook his head in annoyance. "That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He answered. He dropped the check board on the bed. "That happened to me this morning" Martha announced. "I had the same on the door handle." Morgenstern added. "And me, on the lift" Swales also added. "That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone? He asked. "Benjamin Franklin." Mr Smith announced, grinning. "Correct." Mr Stoker smiled politely. "My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked. "Quite." He nodded. "And then I got electrocuted." He cried. "Moving on." He walked away with the students. "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have…" Mr Stoker continued as Grace grinned at the Doctor.

Grace drunk her water as Swales made coffee, Martha on the phone. "No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annalise that the buffet tonight is one hundred per cent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up." Grace snorted. "I wish you'd take this seriously." Tish stated on the other side of the phone. "That's our inheritance she's spending, on fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a battle plan. Grace and Martha frowned. "In this weather? I'm not going out. It's pouring down." She told her sister. Tish frowned as she walked down the street. "It's not raining here." She corrected Martha as she turned the corner and saw a large black cloud over the hospital. "That's weird. It's raining right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am." She announced to her sister. "Well, you just got lucky." Martha answered. No, but it's like in cartoons. You know, when a man's got a cloud over his head." Tish told her. "Yeah, but listen…" she started as Grace walked to the window.

Martha cast a glance to her sister. "I'll tell you what we'll do…" Grace stopped listening as she noticed their, patient, Mr Smith walk past. She frowned slightly but shook it off, feeling a dull pain in her head. Grace resumed listening to Martha. "We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, about seven thirty, and we tell Leo get there at the same time so we can do all that birthday stuff. We tell Mum to get there for about eight thirty, nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and…" she stopped as Swales approached her. "What?" she whispered "The rain?" Swales breathed. "It's only rain." Martha retorted. "Martha, have you seen the rain?" Tish panicked. "Why's everyone fussing about rain?" she demanded. "It's going up." Swales motioned to the window. "The rain is going up." Tish added, scared.

Thunder and lightning crashed as the building shook and the three women fell to the ground. "What the hell was that?" Grace muttered. "Are you two alright?" Swales asked them. "Think so, yeah." They chorused. "Felt like an earthquake or…" she stopped as she got up. "Grace? Martha? It's night. Look it was lunchtime." Swales breathed. "It's not night." Martha stated, getting up. "But it's got to be. It's dark." She reasoned. "We're on the moon." Grace announced. "We can't be." She told the sisters. "We're on the moon. We're on the bloody moon." Martha breathed.

Martha, Grace and Swales ran out of the break room and down the corridor. Florence stopped them "Have you seen?" she started. "Sorry I can't." Martha brushed her off**. ** "All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry" Grace announced. The trio went to the window. "It's real. It's really real. Hold on." She reached for the window"Don't! We'll lose all the air." Swales cried. "Swales stop being a wuss. They're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" she questioned. "Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" the Doctor asked. "Grace." She told him. "This is my sister Martha" she jerked her thumb to Martha. "And it was Jones, wasn't it?" Grace nodded, grinning as she felt adrenaline coursing through her. This wasn't going to be a usual day for her. "Well then, Grace and Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing? "We can't be" Swales cried. "Obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Grace, Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or something?" he demanded. "By the patients lounge, yeah. The Doctor grinned. "Fancy going out?" he asked. Grace grinned eagerly. "Sure." she told him. "Okay." Martha answered. "We might die." He warned the two girls. "We might not." Grace retorted. "Good. Come on then. Not her." He jerked his head at Swales. "She'd hold us up." He rolled his eyes.

Grace, Martha and the doctor walked off the ward and down the corridor to the balcony by the patients lounge. They opened the glass doors and stepped out, all taking a deep breath."We've got air. How does that work?" Martha questioned. "Just be glad it does." He took Grace's hand without thinking. "We've got a party tonight. It's our brother's twenty first. My mother's going to be really, really…" Grace let go of his hand and hugged her. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. Grace nodded. "We're fine." She smiled, gently. "Sure?" he questioned. "Yeah." Martha breathed. "Want to go back in?" the two sisters shook their heads. "No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful." Grace stated. "Do you think?" he smiled, cockily. "How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are." Martha laughed.

He nodded "Standing in the Earthlight." The Doctor mused lightly. "What do you think happened?" Grace asked him. "What do you think?" he asked the girls. Martha turned to him "Extra-terrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship which flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. We had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." Grace wiped a tear away, remembering her cousin. "I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah." The sisters muttered. "I was there, in the battle." He told them, sadly. "I promise you, Mr Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." Martha stated, boldly. "It's not Smith. That's not my real name." he announced. "Knew it. You didn't look like a Smith." Grace grinned. Martha brushed the comments off. "Who are you, then?" she asked. "I'm the Doctor." He murmured. "Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Smith?" Grace just shook her head as she twisted her necklace. "Just the Doctor." He scratched the back of his neck cheeks flushed.

Martha frowned. "How do you mean, just the Doctor?" Grace breathed. "He means people just call him the Doctor. "Yeah." He mouthed a thank you to her. "Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." Grace scoffed. "My sister doesn't see it that way." Martha laughed. "Adopted yes?" the Doctor asked. "Yeah, they took me in as a baby. I always felt welcome." He smiled at her. "Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look. There must be some sort of…" he picked up a stone and threw it, it bounced off."Force field keeping the air in." he muttered. "But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Grace stared, shocked. "How many people in this hospital?" he enquired, solemnly. "I don't know. A thousand?" Martha guessed. "One thousand people. Suffocating." He stated through clenched teeth. "Why would anyone do that?" Grace's mouth dropped. "Head's up! Ask them yourself." He grinned as three spaceships passed overhead before landing and marching figures get and start marching to the hospital. "Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." Martha exhaled. The Doctor nodded. "Judoon." He told them.

What did you think? The next part will be up as soon as I can do it. Updates won't be regular unfortunately as my GCSE's have begun this year and I will be busy with revision and stuff.

Reviews much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Sorry guys still don't own Doctor Who. If I did John Barrowman would be a regular companion.

SMITH AND JONES PART TWO

Mr Stoker watched at his window through binoculars. He sighed wearily and placed the binoculars down. Florence walked into the consultant's office. "Mister Stoker? I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to ask, but can you help me?" she queried. "I think we've gone beyond aspirin, Miss er…" he wracked his head. "Finnegan." She answered. Mr Stoker smiled politely "Names. What are names now when something unnameable is marching towards us across the moon? Two more years, I thought. Two more years and then retire to Florida. But there is Florida, in the sky. I can see it. My daughter, she's still in university. I am never going to see her again." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "But I need help, Mister Stoker." She smiled in a menacing way. Mr Stoker shook his head. "I can't do anything." Florence's smile turned into a grin. "Oh, I think you can." Two motorbike men entered the room and stood either side of Florence. "What do you two want? It's a bit too late to sign for anything." He barked. "These are my lovely boys. I prefer not to get my hands dirty." Mr Stoker frowned, confused. "I'm sorry?" he questioned. "You see, there are great tests to come, and terrible deeds. Some of them my own. But if I am to survive this, I need you."

Mr Stoker glowered at the two men. "What are you talking about? Florence nodded to her boys. "Blood. Specifically, yours." She snapped her fingers and the men grabbed Mr Stoker."What are you doing? What are you doing? Well, let go of me! What the hell? Let go!" he yelled. "You see, I was only salt deficient because I am so very good at absorbing it. But now I need fire in my veins and who better than a consultant, with blood full of salty fats and vintage wines and all those Michelin star sauces." Mr Stoker gasped. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Oh, I'm a survivor, Mister Stoker. At any cost. Look, I've even brought a straw." She walked towards the struggling Mr Stoker as he screamed.

The Doctor, Grace and Martha watch their classmate talk to the alien. The Doctor grinned. "Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." He chuckled lightly. "Never mind that. What are Judoon?" Grace demanded, rolling her eyes. "They're like police." He pulled a face. "Well, police for hire." he explained. "They look more like interplanetary thugs." Grace remarked. The Doctor frowned at her but shook it off. The two women nodded. "And they brought us to the moon?" she understood. The Doctor nodded. "Neutral territory. "According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." He explained, Grace understanding and Martha losing track. "What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" she began questioning. He shook his head. "No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non- human, which is very bad news for me." Grace gasped. "Why? Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that." Martha ordered. "Come on then." The Doctor ordered them as they moved away whilst the Judoon gave orders out.

The Doctor brought out a silver object, Grace watching intently as Martha stood by the door. "They've reached third floor. What's that thing?" she asked. "Sonic screwdriver." Grace nodded and Martha frowned. "Well, if you're not going to answer me properly." She laughed. "No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." He showed her it. Martha shook her head. "What else have you got, a laser spanner?" she questioned sarcastically. "I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." He hit the computer angrily. "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." The Doctor rambled. "But what were they looking for?" Grace asked. "Something that looks human, but isn't." he answered "Like you, apparently." She answered calmly "Like me. But not me." He smiled at her again and she blushed. "Haven't they got a photo?" Martha queried. "Well, might be a shape-changer." He reasoned. They nodded. "Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha looked at him "If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." The two sister's eyes widened. "All of us?" she gasped.

The Doctor nodded. "Oh yes. If I can find this thing first. Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." He face palmed himself. "What are we looking for?" Grace asked, taking her glasses from her lab coat and putting them on. "I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." He suggested."Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know." Martha walked out and the Doctor looked at Grace. He noticed her necklace and smiled. "What?" she asked. "Nothing." He blushed. "Come on lets go." They got up and left. Martha ran into them. "I've restored the back-up." He grinned. "I found her." She panted. "You did what?" his voice went high. They noticed the motorcycle men break down the office door of Mr Stoker's office. "Run!" he yelled, grabbing their hands and running down the stairs. They saw Judoon marching up and ran onto another floor, the motorcycle man following them.

They all ran into Radiology and the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to lock the door. Grace dragged Martha behind the radiation screen, grabbing a folder, knowing the Doctor's plan. "When I say now, press the button." He ordered. "But I don't know which one." Martha said panicking. "I'm finding out which one!" Grace called. The Doctor began fiddling with the x-ray machine while Grace skimmed through the Operator's Manual. The man outside is battering the door off its hinges. It gets in and the Doctor points the x-ray machine at it. "Now!" he yelled. "That one!" Grace pointed to a big button. Martha pressed the button and the leather man fell down after being hit with radiation. Grace turned the radiation off. Grace sighed a breath of relief. "What did you do?" she asked "Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." He winked at Grace. "But isn't that going to kill you?" she asked. The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, it's only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on." He began jiggling his foot and threw his red converse in the bin. "Done." He grinned. "You're completely mad." Martha shook her head.

He nodded. "You're right. I look daft with one shoe." He took his other off. "Barefoot on the moon." He grinned. Grace laughed at him. Martha put her hands up "I can't do this anymore. I'm going to do my job. Grace you can stay with this madman but I can't." She walked out. Grace shook her off. "So what's that thing?" she pointed to the thing. "And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?" she added. "It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." He remarked. "But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant." The Doctor checked on his sonic screwdriver and looked at it sadly after noticing it had been fried. "My sonic screwdriver." He whimpered. "She was one of the patients, but…" she trailed off. " Oh, no. My sonic screwdriver." He looked sadly. "She had a straw like some kind of vampire!" Grace exclaimed. "I loved my sonic screwdriver." He stated. "Doctor?!" she yelled. "Sorry." He threw the screwdriver over his shoulder. "Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr Stoker's blood." She told him. The Doctor pulled a face. "Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless. No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it!" he snapped his fingers.

The Doctor and Grace walked out radiology and hid behind a water dispenser as the other slab walked past them. Grace breathed deeply. "That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." He mentioned. "What about you?" Grace asked you. "What about me what?" he frowned. "Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?" The Doctor shook his head. "Oh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions? Come on." He dragged her with him. "Thanks I guess." She smirked at him, following. "I'm still not convinced you're an alien." She told him. They walked into a Judoon who scanned the Doctor. "Non-human." The Judoon growled. Grace's mouth dropped with shock. "Oh my God, you really are." She breathed. "And again." He told her, grabbing her hand and running. They ran upstairs and Grace placed her hand on her mouth at seeing all the patients slumping on the ground. She noticed Swales giving a patient some oxygen. "They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." He crossed his fingers. "How much oxygen is there?" she crouched down. "Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." She choked out. "Grace, How are you feeling? Are you all right?" the Doctor questioned. "I'm running on adrenaline." She grinned.

The Doctor flashed a grin back. "Welcome to my world." He told her. "What about the Judoon?" Grace asked. "Nah, great big lung reserves. It won't slow them down. Where's Mr Stoker's office?" he inquired. "It's this way." She took his hand and he followed her to Mr Stoker's office. "She's gone. She was here though" Grace told him, sadly looking at the recently deceased Mr Stoker. "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore." He crouched at Mr Stoker's body, thinking hard. "What's she doing on earth? "Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. He got up to leave. "Wait a minute." She asked closing his eyes "Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" He noticed a sign which read MRI." Ah. She's as clever as me. Almost." They heard crashes and screams and a Judoon growling an order. Find the non-human. Execute". He looked at her. "Grace, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up." He asked. Even Grace was lost, she bit her lip. "How do I do that?" she demanded. He breathed deep and looked into her eyes. "Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing." He assured Doctor cupped her cheeks and kissed her long and hard, leaving the young woman breathless and running into the MRI room. "That was nothing?" she murmured, breath barely a whisper.

The Doctor entered and saw a woman and a flashing machine. "Have you seen them? There are these things. These great big space rhino things. I mean, rhinos from space. And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look. I mean, all fixed now. Perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?" he shrieked. Florence looked at the man and frowned. "Hold him." the Slab walked over and held him.

Grace ran over to the Judoon who was repeating his order. "Now listen, I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence." She told them. The Judoon scanned her. "Human. Wait. Non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorise full scan. What are you? What are you?" It asked.

In the MRI room the Doctor looked at the machine**. "**Er, that, that big er machine thing. Is it supposed to be making that noise?" he frowned, slightly. Florence shook her head. You wouldn't understand." The Doctor continued to frown, slightly harder. "But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same." He shrugged. "The magnetic setting now increased to fifty thousand Tesla." She grinned. "Ooo, that's a bit strong, isn't it?" he inquired. She nodded. "It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me, safe in this room." She Doctor looked at her, realisation in his eyes. "But er, hold on; hold on, I did geography GCSE. I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?" Florence shrugged and walked forward. "Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift." She told him. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me; I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman. Hence the bunions. Why would you do that?" he demanded. "With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape." The Doctor laughed. "No, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien." He smiled lightly.

Florence nodded with a wide grin. "Quite so." She answered. "No!" he gasped. "Oh yes." She grinned wider. "You're joshing me." His mouth dropped. "I am not." She answered. "I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?" Florence shrugged and continued to walk closer. "It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking. The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?" Florence nodded, glad that he finally understood. ""Yes. But I'm hidden." Florence lifted her hand up with the large black 'X' on it. "Right. Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans." He scratched his ear. Florence's grin dropped. "They're doing what?" she snapped. "Mm. Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two?" the Doctor shrugged.

The woman growled lightly. "Then I must assimilate again." She muttered. The Doctor frowned. "What does that mean?" he asked. "I must appear to be human"."Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honoured. We can have cake." He offered. "Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." She produced the straw from her handbag and twirled it in her fingers. The Doctor eyes lit up. "Oh, that's nice. Milkshake? I like banana." He laughed gently. Florence looked at her Slab. "You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!" the Slab grabbed the Doctor and turned his head so Florence could get her straw into his neck and began sucking. "What are you doing?" he demanded.  
"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." She snapped.

Grace looked at the cross on her hand and bit her lip. "Confirm human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." It growled passing Grace a booklet in another language. "You will need this." It barked. Grace frowned at the booklet. She looked at the Judoon. "What's that for?" she demanded, raising her shoulders to look taller. "Compensation." It answered. Grace looked at the Judoon and began walking to the MRI room, the Judoon following her.

They walked in and Grace noticed Florence sucking the Doctors blood as they entered. The slab let go of the Doctor and Florence hid her straw. She gasped. "Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." She shrieked. "Scan him. Confirmation. Deceased." It announced. Grace shook her head and tried to get through. "No, he can't be. Let me through. Let me see him." she struggled but the Judoon stopped her. "Stop. Case closed." It ordered. "But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." Grace accused Miss Finnegan. "Judoon have no authority over human crime." It argued. "But she's not human!" Grace retorted. "Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued" she smiled smugly. "But she's not! She assimi…" Grace stopped. "Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood?" she demanded, grabbing a Judoon scanner and pointing it at Florence. "Oh, I don't mind. Scan all you like." She smirked.  
The Judoon looked at the scanner. "Non-human." It announced. Florence's smirked disappeared. "But, what?" she demanded. "Confirm analysis." It stated. "Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come" she tried to persuade them. Grace walked towards her. "He gave his life so they'd find you." She announced. "Confirm. Plasmavore charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine." It announced. Florence turned sour. "Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore." She cackled, walking away to the screen. "Then you confess?" it demanded. She laughed. "Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" Florence yelled. The Judoon obliterated the slab. "Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution." It announced. She ran behind the screen and plugged in the MRI machine. The Magnetic Overload sign lit up. "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" she yelled as the Judoon fired and blew Florence to smithereens. "Case closed." It growled. Grace turned to them. "But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." She protested.

The Judoon scanned the MRI Machine. "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse." It growled, looking at the readings. "Well, do something! Stop it!" she yelled at the leader. The Judoon shook his head and walked up to her, intimidating her. "Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." The Judoon told her. She shook her head. "What? You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" she demanded. The Judoon ignored her and spoke in his communicator. "All units withdraw." It ordered. They walked into the corridor and Grace followed. "You can't go! That thing's going to explode and it's your fault!" she yelled, the Judoon walking away from her. She ran back into the MRI room and looked at the Doctor and began CPR "One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five." She stopped and furrowed her brow before realising what had happened that morning. "Two hearts!" Grace exclaimed. "One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five." She continued with the CPR Grace began to gasp for breath and took a deep breath and gave it to the Doctor, she collapsed as he woke. "The scanner. She did something." She gasped before closing her eyes. The Doctor crawls to the scanner controls and sighed before pulling the two cables apart, turning the scanner off.

He picked Grace up and carried her down the corridor, the Judoon spaceships taking off as the oxygen levels fell to zero. The Doctor walks into the ward and carried Grace to the window of the ward, her body limp and lifeless in his arms. He carried Grace to the window in the ward. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." he muttered. It began to rain. "It's raining, Grace. It's raining on the moon." He grinned at her. There was a sudden crash of thunder and flash of lightening and the hospital is back in its place.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Annalise stormed out the bar which was holding Leo's 21st. "I am not staying in there to be insulted!" she shrieked. Clive tried to persuade his girlfriend to stay. "She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She was just saying you look healthy." Grace let out a snort of laughter. "No, I did not. I said orange." Francine argued. "Clive, that woman is disrespecting me. She's never liked me." Grace laughed. "You wonder why!" Grace yelled. "Oh, I can't think why, after you stole my husband." Francine added. Annalise gasped, mouth dropping. "I was seduced. I'm entirely innocent. Tell her, babe." The blonde begged her boyfriend. "And then she has a go at Grace and Martha, practically accused them of making the whole thing up." She retorted angrily. "Mum, we don't mind. Just leave it." Martha added.

Annalise laughed. "Oh. I've been to the moon! As if. They were drugged. It said so on the news." She pointed out. "Since when did you watch the news? You can't handle Quiz Mania." Francine laughed. Meanwhile Grace leant on her older brother's shoulder as they stood behind the arguing adults. "Annalise started it. She did. I heard her." Tish muttered. "Tish, don't make it worse." Leo told his sister. Grace scoffed. "Oh, come off it, Leo. What did she buy you? Soap. A seventy five pence soap." She answered. "Oh, I'm never talking to your family again!" she screeched storming off. "Oh, stay. Have a night out with Clive." Francine yelled. "Don't you dare. I'm putting my foot down." Clive yelled, pointing to the ground as he stomped his foot. "You coming?" Annalise yelled. "This is me, putting my foot down!" he shouting before following Annalise. "Doing it for the last twenty five years!" she laughed. "Please." Clive tried to stop his girlfriend. "Clive, stop, now!" Francine yelled. "Mum, don't. I" Tish began to follow their mum as did Leo.

Grace and Martha saw the Doctor standing on a corner. He crept back into the shadows and they followed into the alleyway. They saw him standing by a blue box. "We to the moon today." Grace smiled at him. "A bit more peaceful than down here." He grinned. "You never even told us who you are." Martha told him. "The Doctor." He answered, solemnly. Martha frowned. "What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that." Martha asked, intrigued. "I'm a Time Lord." He answered, still solemn. Grace giggled. "Right! Not pompous at all, then." She placed her hands up in mock surrender. "I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip." He asked them. Martha shook her head. "No way. You scare me. I can see war and pain in your eyes and it terrifies me. Goodnight Doctor." She told him. "What, into space?" Grace asked, ignoring her sister who was walking away. "Well." He shrugged/ her eyes lit up."If it helps, I can travel in time as well." He admitted. She laughed. "Get out of here." She told him. "I can." He protested.

Grace shook her head. "Come on now, that's going too far." She wrapped her hands around her arms. "I'll prove it." The Doctor retorted nonchalantly. The Doctor walked ito the TARDIS and it dematerlised. It then rematerialised and the Doctor walked out holding his tie in his hands. She shook her hand and took the tie. "Told you." He raised his eyebrows. "No, but, that was this morning. Did you? Oh, my God. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?" she mused. "Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks." He took the tie and put it back on. She nodded. "And that's your spaceship?" she raised her eyebrows."It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." She walked forward and placed a hand on the box. It hummed happily. She took her hand off. "Your spaceship's made of wood" she announced. The Doctor smirked. "Take a look." She opened the door and walked in.

She gasped as he followed. "No, no, no." Grace looked outside. "But it's just a box. But it's huge." She walked back in. "How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside." The Doctor mouthed it with her. "Is it? I hadn't noticed." He scratched the back of his neck with one hand and shutting door with the other."Right then, let's get going." He threw his coat over a U-beam. She walked around. "Is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Grace questioned. "Just me." He answered sadly. She nodded, knowing not to pry. "Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had. There was recently, a friend of mine. Rose, her name was. Rose. And we were together. Anyway." He flicked a switch. "Where is she now?" she asked him, softly. "With her family. Happy. She's fine. She's. Not that you're replacing her." He pointed a finger at her. "Never said I was." She placed her hands up in mock surrender.

He nodded at her. "Just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own." He answered, sternly. "Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?" he asked. She nodded. "Off we go." He laughed, pulling the hand brake as they dematerialised they held on tightly. "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." She laughed. "Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." Grace shook his head. "It's my pleasure, Mr Smith." She nodded.

That's the end of Smith and Jones. Each episode will be two chapters, the second being the longest to keep it to that limit.

What did you think? Leave a review below. I will try and update as much as possible but there will be times where I can't.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Doctor Who. If I did Clara and the Doctor would be together.

A/N: I decided to skip the Shakespeare Code as it is very Martha. I would have found it too difficult to incorporate Grace into this episode as she is someone who could grasp the Doctors world too easily. Therefore that episode is not fitting to her personality.

GRIDLOCK PART ONE.

Grace walked down the stairs, changed from her cocktail dress and heels to a pair of dungaree shorts, a t-shirt and brown ankle boots with white sock. "How do I look?" she twirled. "Good." He answered, flushing. "Thanks." She smiled. "Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip in the Tardis, and then home. Although I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. How do you fancy that?" he grinned. She nodded. "No complaints from me" grinned. "How about a different planet?" he inquired. She nodded eagerly. "Can we go to yours?" she asked. "Ah, there are plenty of other places" Grace noticed the sadness in his eyes. "Come on, though. I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?" she pressed. "Well, it's beautiful, yeah." He flicked a dial. "Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?  
"I suppose it is." He grinned. "Great big temples and cathedrals!" She grinned, walking around the console. "Yeah" he bit his lip. "Lots of planets in the sky?" " Grace smiled. The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." He murmured. "I'm sorry." She touched his hand, unaware that she was warming it and making him feel much better.

The Doctor decided not to mention it. "It's okay. This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built." He grinned as they grinded to a walked out into pouring rain. "Oh, that's nice. Time Lord version of dazzling" She laughed.  
"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!" he ran under a shelter with her.

Meanwhile in the senate of New York a large face in a tank talks to his cat attendant. "He has arrived." He breathed deeply. "What should I do?" Novice Hame, the cat attendant asked. "Find him before it's too late." He answered. Novice Hame got up and before grabbing a gun and checking it. The gun lit up green.

Grace peered out from the shelter. "It looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon" she remarked. He laughed. "Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look" he muttered, using his sonic screwdriver to get an image on the monitor. They saw a picture of a modernised city and flying cars. "Oh, that's more like it. That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city" he grinned. "You've brought me to the slums?" she laughed. "Much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city.  
"You'd enjoy anything." She smiled. "That's me. Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better." He walked out of the shelter. "When you say last time, was that you and Rose?" Grace asked, with intrigue, feeling slightly jealous. "Er, yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah." The Doctor felt a pang of guilt for no apparent reason. "You're taking me to the same planets that you took her?" she asked. "What's wrong with that?" he frowned, guilt drowning him. he felt some sort of attraction to this girl but he couldn't think what. The girl reminded him so much of his incomplete bond Alyia. "Nothing." She said, dragging him out of his thoughts.

A man opened his stall causing the duo to jump. "Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy. You want Happy." He grinned. Two more hatches opened. Grace and the Doctor frowned. Customers. Customers! We've got customers!" the woman cried, happily "We're in business. Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read." The third woman called. "Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy! " the man cried. "Anger. Buy some Anger!" the woman demanded. "Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long." The other woman ordered. "Don't go to them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?" he asked them. "No, thanks." The Doctor muttered. "Are they selling drugs?" Grace asked, confused for once. "I think they're selling moods." The Doctor replied. Grace scoffed. "Same thing, isn't it?" she answered. He shrugged.

A pale woman dressed in rags entered the alley walking towards the stalls. "Over here, sweetheart! That's it, come on, I'll get you first!" the second woman called to her. "Oi! Oi, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!" the man tried to persuade her. The pale woman walked to the second woman at her stall. "Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?" she asked, smiling gently. "I want to buy Forget." The pale woman asked. "I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much do you want forgetting?" she asked. "It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway." She told the stallholder. "Oh, that's a swine. Try this. Forget Forty three. That's two credits" the stallholder asked. The woman handed her money over and the Doctor walked over before the woman placed the patch on, stopping her. "Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?" he inquired. "They drove off." The woman answered. "Yeah, but they might drive back." The Doctor tried to reason. The pale woman shook her head. "Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them." She went to put the patch to her neck. "But they can't have gone far. You could find them. No. No, no, don't." he cried as she put the patch to her neck.

The woman frowned. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she asked. "Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway." He told her. She smiled. "Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you. " the pale woman walked away and Grace shook her head before facing the Doctor. "So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals." She looked at him with disappointment when suddenly a man grabbed her from behind as the woman pointed a gun at the Doctor. The stallholders shut their hatches as the Grace struggled. "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all." He told them. "No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. Both of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go." He begged. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry." The woman with the gun followed the man and a struggling Grace still pointing the gun at the Doctor. The man dragged Grace through a door, the woman locking it behind her as they ran through the tunnel, the Doctor struggling to get through. He managed to get it

The man and woman began to get in the parked car. "The Doctor is so going to kill you, and actually never mind him, I'm going to kill you myself! Let go of me!" Grace yelled. "Give her some sleep." The man ordered. "Don't you dare! Don't put that stuff in me, don't! Get off me!" she screamed, the woman placing the patch on her. "It's just Sleep Fourteen. No, baby, don't fight it." the woman soothed her. "I'm telling you, don't!" she murmured, drifting asleep. "That's it. Come on. That's it" she stroked the blonde woman's hair. "Get on board." The man asked the woman as she helped him get Grace's body into the car. "Engaging anti-gravs. Hold on." He released the handbrake and the car took off as the Doctor ran to the open space. "GRACE!" he cried out.

The woman in the car sighed as she sat down. She's all right. She's breathing, pulse is fine, and no harm done. She looks rich. She must have got lost." she remarked. The man grinned. "Yeah, well, she's worth her weight in gold to us. This is car four six five diamond six. We have three passengers, repeat three. Request access to the fast lane." He requested by the walkie talkie. "Access granted" the man laughed. "Oh, yes." He placed the walkie talkie down.

The Doctor walked back to Pharmacy Town to see the stall holders were still shut. He banged on the closed hatch and they opened up. "Thought you'd come back. Do you want some happy Happy?" she offered. "Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?" he demanded. "They've taken her to the motorway." The man answered. "Looked like carjackers to me." The woman answered. "I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again." The black woman told him. "Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end." He told the Doctor. "He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean three?" The Doctor asked. "It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults." The other woman answered. "This motorway. How do I get there?" he asked. "Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You canna miss it. Tell you what. How about some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love." She grinned.  
The Doctor clenched his teeth. "Word of advice, all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags." He ordered. "Why's that, then?" the woman frowned. "Because as soon as I've found her, alive and well. And I will find her alive and well. Then I'm coming back, and this street is closing tonight!" he stormed off.

Grace began to stir drowsily. She ripped the patch off her neck. "Now you just settle back. It's all going to be worth it." he took his girlfriend's hand. "Yeah. The view from the windows. You can see all the way out to the flatlands. Clear blue sky. They say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine?" she smiled. "The houses are made of wood. There are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so." He laughed happily. Grace grabbed the gun before pointing it at them. "Take me back. Whoever you are, just take me back to my friend. That's all I want. I won't cause any trouble. Just take me back." Grace begged. "I'm sorry. That's not a real gun." The woman stammered. Grace scoffed. "Yeah, well, you would say that." She rolled her eyes. "Where do you get a gun from, these days? I wouldn't even know how to fire." The woman protested. Grace put the gun down. " No, nor me. Okay." She breathed. "What's your name?" she asked Grace. "Grace. Grace Jones." She answered.

The woman nodded. "Well, I'm Cheen, and this is Milo. And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast lane, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friend." Cheen answered. "Seriously?" she asked the other woman. "I swear! Look. Honesty patch." Cheen showed a patch on her neck. "All the same, it's still kidnapping! Where are we, anyway?" she demanded. "We're on the motorway." Milo answered. "What's that, then? Fog?" Grace inquired with intrigue. "That's the exhaust fumes." Cheen answered. "We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, because…" he gripped his girlfriend's hand. "Well, because of me. I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy." She smiled happily. "Right. What do I do now, congratulate my kidnappers?" Grace scoffed. Cheen shook her head. "Oh, we're not kidnappers. Not really." Grace laughed. "Nope? You're idiots. You're having a baby, and you're wearing that?" Grace ripped the patch off Cheen's neck and Cheen winced.

Grace sighed. "Not anymore." She murmured. "This'll be as fast as we can. We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's going to take a while, because then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct." He stated. "It's only ten miles. " Cheen added. "How long is it going to take?" Grace asked. "About six years." Cheen answered. "What?" Grace cried. "Be just in time for him to start school." Cheen smiled at her partner. "No, sorry, hold on. Six years? Ten miles in six years? How come?" she questioned angrily.

The Doctor unlocked a metal door and stepped out onto a small balcony, coughing and heaving at the exhaust fumes. The car nearest to the balcony opens and figure steps out with a white scarf covering his mouth.** "**Hey! You daft little street strut. What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!" the figure with an Irish accent told him. The Doctor got in, still coughing. "Did you ever see the like?" the man remarked, the dark haired woman travelling with him, giving the Doctor an oxygen mask. "Here you go." She smiled. "Just standing there, breathing it in." the man commented to his wife. The figure removed his scarf and goggles to reveal a cat face. "There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet." He laughed.

His wife shook his head. "Oh, you're making it up." She remarked. "A fifty foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose." The cat sat down in his driver seat. "Oh, stop it. That's disgusting." She hit him. "What, did you never pick your nose?" he teased her. "Bran, we're moving." She told him as he began to move. "Right, I'm there. I'm on it. Twenty yards. We're having a good day. And who might you be, sir? Very well dressed for a hitchhiker." He told the Doctor who took the oxygen mask off. "Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor." He told him. "Medical man! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie." Brannigan announced. "Nice to meet you." Valerie smiled warmly. "And that's the rest of the family behind you." He pointed to the back. "Ah, that's nice. Hello. How old are they?" the Doctor asked. "Just two months." Valerie answered. "Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway." He smiled sadly. "What, they were born in here?" The Doctor asked.

Valerie nodded. "We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance." She shrugged. "The Doctor frowned. "What, you've been driving for two months?" he inquired. Brannigan scoffed. "Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now." He laughed. "I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked in disbelief. "Yeah! Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday." Brannigan sighed.  
Valerie scoffed. "Feels like twelve years to me." She sighed wearily. "Ah, sweetheart, but you're still love me." He answered his wife. The Doctor frowned, placing the kitten down. "Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?" he asked, agitated. "Battery Park. It's five miles back." Brannigan replied. The Doctor breathed with shock. "You travelled five miles in twelve years?" he asked. Brannigan laughed. "I think he's a bit slow." Valerie frowned. "Where are you from?" she asked. "Never mind that. I've got to get out. My friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. I should get back to the TARDIS." He told them. Brannigan shook his head. "You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by. You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim." He told the Doctor. "When's the next lay-by?" he demanded. "Oh, six months?" Brannigan answered.

A/N: I will try and post the next part and both parts of Daleks in Manhattan by the end of the week. 

Reviews please :)

.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I think by now we should accept the fact that I'm never gonna own Doctor Who. I do however own my OC Grace.

GRIDLOCK PART TWO

Grace looked out the window of Milo's car. "How many cars are out there?" she asked. "I don't think anyone knows. Here we go. Hungry?" Cheen asked "Oh, thanks. But how far down is it to this fast lane?" Grace questioned. "Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam. But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumour has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour" Grace looked at him. "Wow. That's, like, crazy. But how are you supposed to live inside this thing? It's tiny." She remarked. "Oh, we stocked up. Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food." Cheen responded. Grace dropped the biscuit. "Okay." She muttered, disgusted. Milo whooped. "Oh, another gap. This is brilliant" he cried. "Car sign in." the computer asked. "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much." Milo said through the walkie talkie. "Please drive safely." The computer responded.

In Brannigan's car the Doctor hacked in to the comms system. "I need to talk to the police." He asked, frantic. "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." The voice recording answered. "But you're the police." He shrieked. "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold. " he sighed placing the walkie talkie down. "Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there any way of getting through to him?" The Doctor inquired. "Oh now, ain't you lordly?" Brannigan scoffed. "I've got to find my friend." He closed his eyes. "You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed." Valerie told him. "What about the other cars?" The Doctor stood behind them. Brannigan nodded. "Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see. Who's nearby? Ah, the Cassini sisters!" he tapped their contact information on the screen. "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here." He greeted them.

The older woman shook her head. "Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace." She grimaced. Brannigan sighed**.** "Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" he asked. "You know full well We're not sisters. We're married." She chastised him. "Ooo, stop that modern talk. I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a hitchhiker here, calls himself the Doctor." Brannigan told them. "Hello. Sorry. I'm looking for someone called Grace Jones. She's been carjacked." He told them. "She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one. The other older woman, May stopped her knitting and picked up a book. "Wait a minute. Could I ask, what entrance Did they use?" May asked over the comms. "Where were we?" The Doctor asked. "Pharmacy Town" Brannigan murmured. "Pharmacy Town. The Doctor practically cried. "About twenty minutes ago" he added "Let's have a look." The woman answered. "Just my luck To marry a car-spotter." Alice grumbled." In the last half hour, fifty three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction." She announced.

The Doctor sighed and tapped his foot**. "**Anything more specific?" he demanded. "All in good time." May chided. "Was she car-jacked by two people?" the older woman asked. "Yes, she was, yeah." He breathed. May tapped her book. "There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six." The Doctor thanked his stars and returned to the comms. "That's it! So how do we find them?" He demanded. May shook her head. "Ah. Now there I'm afraid I can't help." She announced. "Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond six." The Doctor ordered Brannigan. The cat man shook his head "But not if they're designated fast lane. It's a different class." He told the Doctor. "You could try the police." May advised. "They put me on hold." He answered. "You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else." Alice replied. "Thank you." The Doctor placed the walkie talkie down.

In Milo's car they continued to head down to the fast lane.** "**See? Another ten layers to go. We're scorching." He announced. They heard a distant growling. "What's that? It's coming from underneath." Grace tried not to panic. "It's that noise, doesn't it? It's like Kate said. The stories, they're true." Cheen remarked. "What stories?" Grace demanded. "It's the sound of the air vents. That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents." Milo assured them. Cheen shook her head and grinned. "No, but the stories are much better. They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again, because there's something living down there in the smoke. Something huge and hungry. And if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you." She told Grace who gulped. They heard a distant roar "But like I said. Air vents. Going down to the next layer." Milo said again. "Except look out there. Does it look like the air vents are working?" she tried not to panic. "No." Cheen murmured. "So what's that, then?" Grace asked them. It went eerily silent. Milo shook it off. "Nah. Kid stuff. Car four six five diamond six, on descent.

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "We've got to go to the fast lane. Take me down." He demanded. "Not a million years." Brannigan shook his head furiously. "You've got three passengers" he tried to reason. "I'm still not going." Brannigan said adamantly."She's alone and she's lost. She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all my fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan, take me down." The Doctor begged. "That's a no. And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there." Valerie ordered. " Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?" he asked. "We're not discussing it. The conversation is closed." She retorted. "So we keep on driving." The Doctor stated. "Yes, we do." Brannigan answered. "For how long?" The Doctor questioned. "Till the journey's end." Brannigan answered. The Doctor grabbed the walkie talkie. "Mrs Cassini, this is the Doctor." He announced. "Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?" he inquired. "Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty three years now." Alice reminisced. " And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?" he inquired. "I'm not sure." May stammered. "Look at your notes. Any police?" he demanded. "Not as such." She continued, stuttering. "Or an ambulance?" he added.

The Doctor clenched his teeth. "Rescue service? Anything official. Ever." He probed."I can't keep a note of everything." May replied. "What if there's no one out there" he told them. Brannigan snatched the walkie talkie back. "Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favour." He told the Doctor. "Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?" he remarked. "There's a whole city above us. The mighty city state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us." Brannigan scoffed. "In that case, where are they, hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round and round, never stopping. Forever." The Doctor told them. "Shut up! Just shut up!" Valerie yelled. "This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation. The newsreader announced. "You think you know us so well, Doctor. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other." He remarked. "This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe." Sally told them.

In Milo's car Grace continued to squint out the windshield. **"**Fast lane access. Please drive safely." The computer announced. "We made it. The fast lane." He breathed. They headed down, along the empty fast lane.

The Doctor sighed wearily. He needed to find Grace and quick. "If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own." He told them. "What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan demanded. "Finding my own way. I usually do." He took his sonic screwdriver out and opened the floor of the car. "Capsule open." The computer announced. A car below stopped. "Here we go." He breathed, chucking his coat to Valerie. "Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat." He whined. "But you can't jump." Valerie scoffed. "If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens." He grimaced. "This Grace. She must mean an awful lot to you." Brannigan looked at the Doctor. He shook his head. Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then." He dropped onto the car below. "He's completely insane!" Valerie remarked. Brannigan shook his head. "That, and a bit magnificent!" he laughed.

The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open the roof hatch of the car he was standing on and drops in on a man with white skin, wearing a white suit. "Capsule open." The computer announced. "Who the hell are you?" the man yelled. "Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?" The Doctor introduced himself.  
The white man shook his head in annoyance. "Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years." He grumbled. "Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" the Doctor opened the floor hatch and jumped onto the car below."Capsule open." The computer announced before he used the sonic screwdriver to open the floor hatch. "Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted. Do you mind if I borrow this?" he grabbed a bandanna and covered his mouth. "Not my colour, but thank you very much." He dropped down onto another car and opened the roof. "Capsule open." The computer said. "Ooo! Don't mind me." He dropped onto the next car and jumped in.

Grace became frantic. "Try again." Cheen begged. Milo taps Exit 1 on the computer screen Brooklyn turnoff one, closed." It announced. "Try the next one." She ordered. "Brooklyn turnoff two, closed." The computer stated. "What do we do?" she cried. "We'll keep going round. We'll do the whole loop, and by the time we come back round, they'll be open." Milo tried to calm her down. They heard a loud growl as the car shuddered. "You're still calling that air vents?" she asked him. "What else could it be?" Milo asked. "What the hell is that?" Grace demanded. " It's just the hydraulics." He answered. " It sounds like it's alive." Grace answered, sharply. "It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that." Milo shook his head. "Calling Car four six five diamond six. Repeat, calling Car four six five diamond six." Javit, another driver called. "This is Car four six five diamond six. Who's that? Where are you?" Milo asked. "I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind." She explained. "Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?" Javit demanded. "We only have permission to go down. We need…" he stopped hearing loud bangs. "The Brooklyn Flyover." He continued. "It's closed. Go back up." Javit told him. "We can't. We'll just go round."

Javit cried out. "Don't you understand? They're closed. They're always closed." She shouted. "We're stuck down here, and there's something else out there in the fog." She told them. There was a loud roar. "Can't you hear it?" Javit asked. "That's the air vents." Milo told her. "Jehovah, what are you? Some stupid kid? Get out of here!" Javit yelled as there was a loud thump and her car tilted sideways. "What was that?" Milo demanded. "I can't move!" Javit yelled. "They've got us!" she cried. "But what's happening?" Milo cried out. "What's got you? What is it?" Grace asked. "Hang on. It's here. Just drive, you idiots! Get out of here!" Javit begged as the line went dead. "Can you hear me? Hello?" he called. "Just drive! Do what she said. Get us out of here!" Grace demanded. "But where?" he yelled. "Just straight ahead. And fast!" Grace ordered. "What is it? What's out there? What is it?" Cheen begged.

The Doctor jumped into a man's car. "Capsule open." The computer announced. "Excuse me, is that legal?" he asked. "Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever. Have you got any water?" The Doctor coughed. "Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners." He poured a cup of water and passed it to the Doctor. "Is this the last layer?" The man nodded. "We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane." He shuddered. "Can we drive down?" he asked, breathing normally again. " There's only two of us. You need three to go down." The man answered. The Doctor pulled a face. "Couldn't we just cheat?" he whined. "Well, I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock." He answered. "Then excuse me." The Doctor opened the floor hatch. "You can't jump. It's a thousand feet down." The man protested. "No, I just want to look." He heard a growl. "What's that noise?" The Doctor inquired. "I try not to think about it." he breathed. "What are those lights? What's down there? I just need to see." The Doctor soniced the computer in the car. There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system; give us a bit of a breeze." He remarked, connecting wires together. "That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look." He furrowed his brow.

The man frowned. "What are those shapes?" he asked the Doctor. "They're alive." The Doctor murmured as giant claws snapped at the car. "What the hell are they?" the man demanded. "Macra." The Doctor answered.

Grace started to become frightened as something hit the car. ": Go faster!" Cheen begged. "I'm at top speed!" Milo shouted, panicking. "No access above." The computer announced. "But this is an emergency!" Milo yelled. "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." The police voicemail repeated. "Turn everything off." Grace ordered. "You've got to be joking." He scoffed. "But listen, it's all fog out there, so how can they see us? Maybe it's the engines, the sound, or the heat, or the light. I don't know. Turn everything off. They might not be able to find us." She reasoned. "What if you're wrong?" Milo asked. "It can't be worse than this! Just do it!" Grace screamed. Milo turned off the car off and it went dark as it went quiet outside. "They've stopped." Cheen whispered. "Yeah, but they're still out there." Milo replied. Grace slapped the back of his head. "She doesn't need the stress." She pointed to Cheen. "How did you think of that?" she breathed. "I saw it on a film. They used to do it in submarines. The trouble is, I can't remember what they did next." She face palmed herself. "Well, you'd better think of something, because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe." He told her, softly. "How long have we got?" Grace asked. "Eight minutes, maximum." Milo answered.

The Doctor looked at the man. "The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food." He stated. "They don't exactly look like empire builders to me." He scoffed. The Doctor shrugged. "Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there." There was a clang on the roof. "Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" the man cried out. Novice Hame dropped in between. "I've invented a sport." The Doctor grinned. "Doctor, you're a hard man to find." He gasped. "No guns. I'm not having guns." The owner of the car shook his head. "I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you've got to come with me." Novice Hame ordered. The Doctor frowned.  
"Do I know you?" he asked. Novice Hame sighed wearily. "You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me." She looked to the ground. "Novice Hame!" He hugged her. "No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation." He broke apart.

She looked down again. "I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself." Novice Hame told him. "I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there. He answered through clenched teeth. "You've got to come with me right now." She told him. "No, no, no, you're coming with me. We've got three passengers now." The Doctor answered. "I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." Novice Hame grabbed his wrist "Transport." She called. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" he yelled as they teleported away and left the owner of the car alone.

The Doctor groaned. "Oh! Rough teleport. Ow. You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Grace. "I only had the power for one trip." She argued. "Then get some more! Where are we?" he asked. "High above, in the over-city." Novice Hame answered. "Good. Because you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Millions!" he yelled. "But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them." She tapped a few buttons on her teleport and the lights turned on. Thousands of skeletons are scattered in the senate. "They died, Doctor. The city died." Novice Hame announced. "How long's it been like this?" he looked around. "Twenty four years." She replied. "All of them? Everyone? What happened?" The Doctor demanded. "A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved." She cried. "So the whole thing down there is running on automatic." He breathed.

Novice Hame nodded. "There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking." She told him. "Who's we? How did you survive?" The Doctor asked. "He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years." Novice Hame took the Doctor to another part of the senate. "Doctor." The Face of Boe breathed deeply. "The Face of Boe!" he grinned. "I knew you would come." He added. "Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin." The Doctor crouched down and touched the glass. "Old friend, what happened to you?" he whispered. "Failing." He groaned. "He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea." Novice Hame sighed. "So he saved them." He remarked. "The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running." She answered. But there are planets out there. "You could have called for help.!" The Doctor looked at Novice Hame. She shook her head. "The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years." She told him. "So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all those years." He mentioned. "We had no choice." She protested. "Yes, you did." He growled. "Save them, Doctor. Save them." The Face of Boe begged.

Grace began to feel lightheaded. "How much air's left?" Cheen asked. "Two minutes." Milo answered, taking her hand. "There's always the Doctor. That friend of mine. He might think of something." She smiled softly. "Grace, no one's coming." He answered. "He looked kind of nice." Cheen murmured. "He's a bit more than that." She looked into the distance dreamily. "Are you and him?" Cheen raised her eyebrows. "Sometimes I think he likes me, but sometimes I just think he needs someone with him." Grace sighed. "I never even asked. Where's home?" she wondered. "It's a long way away. I didn't really think. I just followed the Doctor, and they don't even know where I am. My mum and dad. If I died here, they'd never know." Grace felt a tear slipped down her cheek. " So, er, who is he, then, this Doctor?" Milo asked. She frowned. "I don't know. Well, not really. There's so much he never says." Grace told them. "But that means that the only hope right now is a complete stranger. Well, that's no use." Cheen scoffed. "It is, though, because you haven't seen the things he can do. Honestly, just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns, and I've got the Doctor." Grace assured them. "Right." Milo turned the car back on. "Systems back online." The computer told them. "Good luck." Milo called. Grace nodded and grinned. "And you." They began to fly between the snatching claws.

The Doctor fixed a computer and got it working. "Car four six five diamond six. It still registers! That's Grace. I knew she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place. Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid." The Doctor grinned. "There isn't enough power." She sighed. "Oh, you've got power. You've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Hame, every switch on that bank up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people." He cried. "So what are you going to do?" he flicked a switch. "This!" the lights went out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." he whined.

The car Grace is in is grabbed by a claw before being knocked free again. "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through." He hit his head. "Doctor." The Face of Boe called. "Yeah, hold on, not now." The Doctor tried to get the system back online. "I give you my last… breath." He gasped as the system went back online. "Hame, look after him. Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!" he flicked another switch.

Brannigan and Valerie heard clanging from above. What in Jehovah was that?" he demanded. "It's coming from above!" Valerie cried. "What is it? What's happening?!" he quizzed. "Hold on, May." Alice called as she looked up. "By all the cats in the kingdom!" Brannigan cried as the roof hatch of the motorway opened "What is it?" Valerie asked as daylight streamed down. "What is it?" she called. The travellers began to laugh as they saw the sunlight.

A man looked up to see the sunlight shining down. "Yes!" the man cried. Valerie held the kitten basket in her lap. "It's the sun! Oh, Brannigan. Children, it's the sunlight." She cried happily. The Doctor appeared on their monitor. "Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor." He grinned. "He's a magician" he laughed. "And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now." He ordered "Is he serious?" Brannigan questioned. "I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!" he yelled. "Here we go. " Brannigan began to move. "We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way." He ordered.

In Milo's car the Doctor called to them**.** "Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Grace! Drive up!" he demanded them. " That's the Doctor!" she cried happily. "We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!" Milo retorted. "Just do as he says! Go up!" Grace yelled."You've got access above. Now go!" he cried to them. Milo steers the car up out of the reach of the Macra. "It's daylight. Oh my God, that's the sky. The real sky." Cheen breathed.  
"He did it! I told you, he did it!" Grace jumped.

Brannigan looked at the screen in his car. "Did I tell you, Doctor? You're not bad, sir. You're not bad at all! Oh, yee-hah!" he whooped. Hame tended to the Face of Boe. "You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it's yours. And don't forget I want that coat back." He ordered. Brannigan laughed**. "**I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir." He told him.

Grace waited outside the TARDIS, weeping softly as she heard whispers coming from her pendant and as she felt the Face of Boe die. She noticed the Doctor walking and got up, wiping her tears away. He grinned as he saw the closed stalls. "All closed down." He grinned at her. "Happy?" she grinned. "Happy happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off we go." He cried. "Doctor, tell me what happened. To your planet. To the Time Lords." She asked. He breathed and they walked into the TARDIS, going to sit at the Captain Chairs. "I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else. "What happened?" she asked sadly. "There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song." He breathed. She held him tightly as she felt her tears tumble down.

The Doctor wiped his tears away. "Time for some rest, why don't you get some sleep and I'll have the TARDIS drifting in the vortex." Grace shrugged, body heavy like lead. "Are you okay?" he questioned, looking into her eyes. Grace suddenly fell into his arms, sleeping. "Who are you?" he murmured, taking her to bed but not before scanning her. He frowned as the scanner read _'inconclusive'_, shaking his head before going off to bed himself.

A/N: that's the end of Gridlock. The Daleks of Manhattan should be up soon and so should the evolution of the Daleks. I'm going back to school soon so updates will be slow.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I will never own Doctor Who, only my OC Grace, if I did own Doctor Who the Doctor/Donna would still exist.

DALEKS IN MANHATTAN PART ONE

The Tardis materialised in a Greenland. "So where are we?" Grace asked. He nodded to the doors. She rushed out and grinned. "Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely. Grace, have you met my friend?" The Doctor pointed up. "Oh, my God. That's the Statue of Liberty." She laughed. "It's beautiful." She breathed. Gateway to the New World. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free" he quoted. "I've always wanted to go to New York. Never got round to it though. But here we are." She shifted awkwardly. Well, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam." He looked across the water. "I wonder what year it is, because look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet." Grace pondered. "Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around." he furrowed his brow as Grace looked across the river. "November first 1930." She called. "You're getting good at this." The Doctor remarked. "History degree before I went into medicine." Grace answered. "Eighty years ago. It's funny, because you see all those old newsreels all in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now. Come on then, you. Where do you want to go first?" Grace grinned. "I think our detour just got longer" he frowned, seeing a newspaper. "Hooverville Mystery Deepens." She read.

They walked through Central Park, arms linked. "Herbert Hoover, thirty first President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then..." he looked at her. "The Wall Street Crash. That was 1929"Grace answered as he nodded. "Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. All of a sudden, the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So, they ended up here in Central Park." Grace looked at him frowning.

They walked through a shanty town. "Ordinary people lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. No one's helping them. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go." He remarked. Suddenly a fight broke out. Grace let go of the Doctor's arm and ran to stop the fight"You thieving lowlife!" a black man yelled. she grabbed the white man before tackling him to the ground. The Doctor just looked at the determined look on her face. Reminding him of his bond. "I didn't touch it!" a white man yelled back from the ground. "Somebody stole it!" The black man remarked. Another black man walked out of a tent. "Cut that out! Cut that out right now!" The man cried. "He stole my bread!" the first black man yelled. "That's enough! Did you take it?" the second black man asked. "I don't know what happened. He just went crazy." The white man lied as Grace picked him up and held him by the collar.. "That's enough! Now, think real careful before you lie to me." The second black man warned. "I'm starving, Solomon." The white man whined. Solomon held out his hand and the white man took the bread from his coat and held it out. "We all starving. We all got families somewhere." The second black man broke the loaf and distributed it between the two men. "No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got." He announced. Grace let go of the white man and he walked away. "Are you okay?" the Doctor asked noticing her split lip. "I'm fine." she muttered. "Come on." He called to Grace. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here." He directed it to Solomon. "And, er, who might you be?" Solomon asked. " He's the Doctor. I'm Grace." She introduced them. "A doctor. Huh. Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day." He laughed dryly. "How many people live here?" Grace asked.

Solomon shrugged. "At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome, both of you. But tell me. Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me. That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?" he pointed to the empire state building.

They walked into Solomon's tent.** "**So, men are going missing. Is this true?" The Doctor asked. Solomon nodded. "It's true all right." He replied. "But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register." The Doctor mentioned. "This is different." Solomon retorted. "In what way?" Grace asked, fascinated. "Someone takes them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone like they vanished into thin air." Solomon told them. "And you're sure someone's taking them?" the Doctor asked. "Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning." Solomon argued. "Have you been to the police?" Grace asked. "Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal." Solomon shrugged. Grace hugged him. "Trust me it will get better. My mum used to say everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay it's not the end." Grace wiped a tear away. "Your mother's right." The Doctor remarked, grinning at her. "Shut up." She flushed. "So the question is who's taking them and what for?" The Doctor turned to Solomon. "Solomon!" a young boy called. "Solomon, Mister Diagoras is here." A young man walked in.

Solomon, The Doctor, Grace and the young man walked out to see a man, Mr Diagoras standing on a crate. "I need men. Volunteers. I've got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money" he remarked, dryly. "Yeah. What is the money?" the young man asked. "A dollar a day." Mr Diagoras announced. "What's the work?" Solomon questioned. "A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?" he asked the men. "A dollar a day? That's slave wage. And men don't always come back up, do they?" Solomon told him. "Accidents happen." Mr Diagoras shrugged . The Doctor frowned. "What do you mean? What sort of accidents?" he demanded. "You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?" he announced. The Doctor raised his hand. "Enough with the questions." Mr Solomon sighed with annoyance. The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm volunteering. I'll go." He answered. "Grace also raised her hand. "Anybody else?" he called. Diagoras sneered at her. Grace walked forward. "Sorry you want to say something?" Grace sneered at him. She heard a few men chuckle as a young man and Solomon also raised their hands.

Mr Diagoras handed Grace a torch. "Turn left. Go about a half a mile. Follow tunnel two seven three. Fall's right ahead of you, you can't miss it" he told them. "And when do we get our dollar?" the young man, who was called Frank asked. "When you come back up." He stated. "And if we don't come back up?" The Doctor asked, practically growling as he saw the man leering at Grace. "Then I got no one to pay." "Don't worry, we'll be back." Solomon called. He walked back up and shut the sewer lid.. "Let's hope so." Grace muttered. "You're a cheery one." The Doctor remarked dryly. "Shut up." She joked. "We just got to stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here." Frank told them. "So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?" Grace smiled. "Oh, you could talk. No, I'm Tennessee born and bred." He answered. "So how come you're here?" she inquired. "Oh, my daddy died. Mama couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me, from all over. Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you?" Frank asked. "You're a long way from home." He remarked.

Grace laughed. "Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too. You know where I'm from America is very dazzling." She told him. "But don't tell the Doctor I told you that." She tapped her nose. Frank chuckled. "You stick with me, you'll be all right." He remarked. "So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" The Doctor pondered. "A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he's running most of Manhattan." Solomon answered. "How'd he manage that then?" he inquired. Solomon shrugged. "These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way round." The Doctor nodded. "Whoa!" he cried as they saw a green jellyfish thing in front of them. "Eww." Grace remarked. "Is it radioactive or something? It's gone off, whatever it is. And you've got to pick it up." She grimaced as the Doctor crouched to pick it up. "Shine your torch through it. Composite organic matter. Grace? Medical opinion?" he grinned. "Definitely not from around here." She scoffed, shining her torch. "No, it's not. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mister Diagoras send up down here?" he stood up. "Well, we're right underneath Manhattan. Aren't we?" Grace looked up. "Yup." The Doctor answered.

Mr Diagoras looked out before turning to his workforce. "And here, the crowning glory of the Empire State Building, the mast itself. One thousand four hundred and seventy two feet above New York. "It's a beautiful thing, sir, and every single one of us is proud of it. My wife says it's like a, like a spire reaching into Heaven." A foreman remarked. "Except the Gates of Heaven need a little decoration. These plates have got to be fixed to the mast, right to the base itself." He showed them three plates with domes on them. The foreman nodded. "That's okay. It's not too bad. Shouldn't take too long." Mr Diagoras smiled politely. "But the work has got to be finished tonight." He stated. The foreman and his men protested. "What, are you trying to kill us? We're flat out up here! Come on." He argued. "Don't argue with me!" Mr Diagoras shouted. "But sir, men can't work up there at night. It's freezing. Your hands go numb. You lose your grip, you fall." The foreman cried. "You don't get it. If you won't work I can replace you like that! Now take those panels and get going." He ordered. A man picked a panel up and gasped at the heaviness of it." What sort of metal is this anyway?" he inquired. "Don't ask questions, just go." The men took the metal and left.

Mr Diagoras walked forward. "And I don't care how cold it is, how tired you are. Just get out there and finish the job!" Mr Diagoras yelled as a Dalek entered from the lift. "The conductor must be complete for our plan to succeed." The Dalek told him. "Unemployment is such an incentive. It'll get done, don't worry." Mr Diagoras told it. "Daleks have no concept of worry." It answered. "Yeah? Well, lucky you." Mr Diagoras remarked. "This day is ending. Humankind is weak. You shelter from the dark. And yet, you have built all this." Mr Diagoras nodded. "That's progress. You got to move with the times or you get left behind." He remarked. "My planet is gone, destroyed in a great war, yet versions of this city stand throughout history. The human race always continues." It stated "We've had wars. I've been a soldier myself, and I swore then I'd survive, no matter what." Mr Diagoras promised. "You have rare ambition." It answered. "I want to run this city, whatever it takes, by any means necessary." Mr Diagoras answered. "You think like a Dalek." It stated. He scoffed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

In the Dalek laboratory underneath the empire state building two gold Daleks joined the black Dalek to see what the one with Mr Diagoras was doing. "This human is our best option. Bring him to me." The black Dalek, Dalek Sec ordered.

The Dalek turned to Mr Diagoras. "Your loyalty will be rewarded. Come with me." Mr Diagoras nodded and followed the Dalek to the lift.

Dalek Sec turned to the other Daleks in the laboratory. "Prepare the laboratory. The Final Experiment will begin." Sec ordered. "We obey." A Dalek answered.

The doors of the lift closed without anyone touching the controls. Mr Diagoras put his hands in his pocket. "Where are we going?" he asked. "You have been summoned by our leader." The Dalek answered. "Oh, and about time too." He smirked

Mr Diagoras left the lift, following the Dalek into the laboratory and putting the pair of gloves he has in his pocket. He walks forward tentatively as a crowd of pigmen gather. "I bring you the human." One Dalek announced. "I take it you're in charge?" Mr Diagoras asked. "Correct. I am Dalek Sec, leader of the Cult of Skaro." Dalek Sec answered. 2Then, my Lord Sec, I am honoured to meet you. Ever since you first made contact with me, transmitting your thoughts into the corners of my mind, tempting me with such images, such ideas. Oh, sir, I'd always dreamt that the…" "Cease talking." Dalek Sec ordered. "I just want to let you know how grateful I am." He added. "I said cease. Slaves, secure the human." Sec ordered. "But you don't need to do that. I'm on your side. I'm working with you. I'm your partner. I'm your friend." Mr Diagoras protested as he began to struggle against their grasp.

Solomon looked up a manhole shining some light. "We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing." He stated. "I could tell that Diagoras bloke was lying. It was all in his leering. Grace remarked. "So why'd he want people to come down here?" Grace questioned. "Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. I'll be much quicker on my own." Grace scoffed. "Solomon with all due respect do not even try to take me." She glared at the Doctor. They heard pig squeals and Grace gripped the Doctor the Doctor's hand. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, just bad memories. It's fine." Grace muttered. They heard the squeals again. "What the hell was that?" Solomon demanded. "Hello?" Frank called. "Shush." Grace hissed. "Frank." Solomon warned her. "What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own." He answered. "Do you think they're still alive?" the Doctor answered sceptically. "Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost." Frank reasoned. They heard more squeals and Grace gripped tightly. "I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that." Solomon retorted.

Frank stepped forward. "Where's it coming from? Sounds like there's more than one of them." He asked. "This way." The Doctor announced. "No, that way. "Solomon shined the torch and a figure crouched in a corner was revealed. "Doctor? Is that...?" Grace stopped. "Who are you?" Solomon questioned. "Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinking about folk lost down…" he told the thing. "It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look. He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us." The Doctor told him.

The trio noticed the man was a pigman. "Oh, but what are you?" the Doctor asked. "Doctor!" Grace hissed. "I'm just looking." he told her. "Is that, er, some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon whispered. "No, it's real. I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?" he asked. "Doctor? I think you'd better get back here." Grace warned as she saw more pigmen in the tunnel. "Doctor!" she called, trying not to panic. "Actually, good point." He walked back. "They're following you. Why are they following you?" she demanded. He shrugged. "Yeah, I noticed that, thanks. Well then, Grace, Frank, Solomon." He called. "What?" she called. "Eh? Er, basically, run!" he yelled as they began running. "I'm gonna kill you!" Grace yelled to the Doctor. "Yeah, later" he answered. She noticed the pigmen still following them. "Where are we going?!" Grace demanded. "This way!" he noticed something down a side passage. "It's a ladder! Come on!" he yelled. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the lid whilst Frank grabbed a bar of metal to stop the pigmen.

Solomon made his way up first and Grace made her way up. "Frank! Frank!" she called asFrank ran up to the ladder. "C'mon, Frank! C'mon!" Solomon urged. Frank began to make his way up but the pigmen grabbed his legs. "FRANK!" Grace screamed, trying to grab his hand "I've got you. C'mon! Come on!" The Doctor grabbed his hand but the pigmen pulled him down. "Frank!" Solomon cried. "No!" Grace cried. In the props room Solomon pushed Grace away from the hole, the Doctor slamming the lid shut, stopping the pigmen who were climbing the ladder. "We can't go after him." The Doctor told Grace. "We've got to go back down. We can't just leave him." Grace argued. "No, I'm not losing anybody else. Those creatures were from Hell. From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." Solomon sighed. sighed. A blonde woman stepped out from behind a rack and pointed a gun at the trio. "All right, then. Put them up. Hands in the air and no funny business. Now tell me, you schmucks, what have you done with Laszlo?" she asked.

A/N: So what did you think. Updates will be slower from now on as I have to revise for exams and I'm going back to school soon.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: italics are the bond talk.

DISCLAIMER: The BBC said they would meet with me on the 30th of February. Hang on…. Dammit!

DALEKS IN MANHATTAN PART 2

Grace frowned at the woman. "Who's Laszlo?" the blonde lady sat down in what looked like a dressing room. She was still holding the gun. "Laszlo's my boyfriend. Or was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?" she questioned, waving the gun about. "Yeah. It might, might just help if you put that down." The Doctor asked. "Huh? Oh, sure. Oh, come on. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear." She shrugged, dropping the gun in a pile of fabric. "What do you think happened to Lazlo?" Grace stepped forward. "I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip. Vanished." The blonde answered. "Listen, ah—what's your name?" The Doctor asked. "Tallulah." She answered. "Tallulah." He nodded. "Three Ls and an H." Tallulah told him. "Right. We can try to find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night." The Doctor told her. "And there are creatures. Such creatures." Solomon murmured. "What do you mean creatures?" she scowled. "Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is." He pulled the jellyfish thing out his pocket. "Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting." He stated. "Yuck." Tallulah remarked.

The Doctor searched through the prop room, for parts to build a gizmo. Solomon walked in with a small radio. "How about this? I found it backstage." The Doctor grinned. "Perfect. It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I can find out where it's from." The Doctor muttered, casting a glance to Grace who was chatting happily with Tallulah. "How about you, Doctor? Where are you from? I've been all over. I never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?" Solomon demanded. "Oh, I'm just sort of passing by." He answered. Solomon scoffed. "I'm not a fool, Doctor." Solomon answered. "No. Sorry." He apologised to the black man. Solomon walked over to the sewer lid. "I was so scared, Doctor. I let them take Frank because I was just so scared. I got to get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we got to protect ourselves. Ain't no one else going to help us." Solomon told him. "Good luck." The Doctor grinned. "I hope you find what you're looking for, for all our sakes."

Tallulah was getting ready for her next show as she spoke to Grace. "Laszlo. He'd wait for me after the show. Walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose bud." Tallulah smiled, dreamily. "Haven't you reported him missing?" Grace asked, twisting the pendant around her neck, head throbbing gently. Tallulah shrugged. "Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't. "Can't you kick up a fuss or something?" she suggested. The blonde showgirl laughed. "Okay, so then they fire me" Grace grinned. "But they'd listen to you. You're one of the stars." She reasoned. Tallulah sighed. "Oh, honey, I got one song in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle. Which had nothing to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville" she shrugged. Grace nodded sadly. "Okay, I get it." Tallulah took her hand. "It's the Depression, sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on. Because if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep going, hoping he's going to come back." Her voice cracked slightly. Grace passed her a tissue. "I'm sorry." She apologised. Tallulah shook her head. "Hey, you're lucky, though. You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit." Grace scoffed, fingers still playing with the pendant around her neck. "Er, he's not. We're not together." She answered a blush forming on her cheeks. "Oh, sure you are. I've seen the way you look at each other. It's obvious." Tallulah told her.

Grace glanced at the Doctor and sighed sadly. "Not to him, sometimes we look at each other and it's like he's remembering somebody. And I feel like her but at the same time I know it's not me." she mused." Tallulah looked over. "What a waste. Still, you got to live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going because, well, look. On my dressing table every day still." She showed Grace the white rose bud. "You think it's Laszlo?" the showgirl shrugged. "I don't know. If he's still around, why is he being all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?" Tallulah questioned. "After all I've seen recently anything is plausible." Grace answered.

Solomon gathered all the men together at Hooverville."The stories are all true. People are being taken. We lost Frank today. He was stolen from right in front of me. No more. I swear to you, no more. Now, I made a pledge that this place would be a peaceful place, but now it's time to take up arms." He called. "Yeah!" the men nodded. "We need weapons. We need sentries on duty. We need men prepared to fight. We've got to protect ourselves because you know no one else will. Now get moving. Arm yourselves. Come on!" he announced.

The men on the top of the Empire state building continued to rivet the metal rods onto the mast. "I can't feel my fingers! We can't stay here for much longer! We'll fall!" he cried as they put the three Dalek panels. "Come on, we're nearly done!" another man cried,

In the Dalek laboratory the pigmen held Mr Diagoras back and Daleks went around.** "**The chromatin solution is ready." The Dalek announced. "Then our preparations are complete." Dalek Sec answered. "What are you doing? Preparations for what?" Mr Diagoras asked. "This is the Final Experiment." Dalek Sec answered. "What do you mean? Do you mean like this pig men things? You're not going to turn me into one of those. Oh God, please don't!" he begged. "The pig slaves are primitive. The Final Experiment is greater by far." It told him. Mr Diagoras frowned, still struggling. "But how does that involve me?" he demanded. "We need your flesh. Bring him to me!" Dalek Sec ordered. "Halt! This action contradicts the Dalek Imperative." Another Dalek, Dalek Thay announced. "Daleks are supreme. Humans are weak." Another Dalek added. "But there are millions of humans and only four of us. If we are supreme, why are we not victorious? The Cult of Skaro was created by the Emperor for this very purpose. To imagine new ways of survival." Dalek Sec answered. "But we must remain pure." Thay retorted. "No, Dalek Thay. Our purity has brought us to extinction. We must adapt to survive. You have all made sacrifices." Sec argued. "And now I will sacrifice myself for the greater cause, the future of Dalek kind. Now bring me the human." Sec ordered. "I don't understand. What do you mean? Get off of me!" Mr Diagoras yelled. "Behold the true Dalek form." Dalek Sec opened its casing revealing a little octopus/squid thing. "Now you join with me." Sec announced. "No! Get off me! I did everything you asked of me! No!" Mr Diagoras cried as Dalek Sec drew Mr Diagoras in and enveloped him in. The casing closed.

The Doctor shined a spotlight onto the jellyfish which is joined to the gizmo, powered by his sonic screwdriver. That's it. We need to heat you up. He took his glasses from his coat and began to examine the jellyfish thing.

Grace wrapped her coat around her. "Girls, it's showtime!" Tallulah called. "Lois, you spoil my chasse tonight, I'm going to punch you." A girl, Myrna remarked. "Aw, quick complaining, Myrna. Go buy yourself some glasses." Another, Lois answered. "Come on, honey. Take a look. Ever been on stage before?" Tallulah asked. "Oh, a little bit. You know, Shakespeare." Tallulah scoffed. "How dull is that? Come and see a real show." She urged her. Grace grinned and followed.

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "This is artificial." He muttered as he heard the announcer for the show but he paid no attention. "Genetically engineered. Whoever this is, oh, you're clever." He grinned. . "Dancing devils, with Heaven and Hell!" the announcer curtains opened revealing showgirls in their red devil dresses with Tallulah, the angel in white in the middle. They moved their red fans out the way to reveal Tallulah. "You lured me in with your cold grey eyes, your simple smile, your bewitching lies. One and one and one is three. My bad, bad angel, the Devil and me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. You put the devil in me. My bad, bad angel, you put the Devil in me." Tallulah sung.  
Grace noticed a figure from the other side. She placed her glasses on and saw a pigman in the wings. She quickly ran across the stage, hiding behind Myrna, thanking her stars that her dance lessons were finally paying off. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "Shut up" Grace hissed, accidently grabbing Lois's tail. "What are you doing?" Tallulah hissed. "You're on my tail. Get off my tail!" Lois complained.

The Doctor placed his stethoscope onto the jellyfish "Fundamental DNA type four six seven dash nine eight nine. Nine eight nine. Hold on, that means planet of origin." He wracked his head. '_Skaro Theta. It's the Daleks." _ He heard in his head. '_Alyia?' _ He called but he got no answer_._

The show grinded to a halt and the audience began to laugh. Grace staggered up, head banging as she tried to follow. "Get off the stage. You're spoiling it!" Tallulah whined. "But look. Over there!" she slurred, pointing to the pigman. "Hey!" Grace yelled, chasing the pigman backstage. "Wait!" she said, knocking things over as she followed the pigman to the prop room. "But you're different to the others! Just wait!" she cried as it ran into the sewers. She leant against a wall and heard whispers. _'Take_ _me off. You're becoming too strong' _it whispered. "Hello?" she called, head still throbbing.

The showgirls walked backstage. "It was like something out of a movie show." Myrna remarked. "Oh, that face. I ain't never going to sleep." Lois winced. The Doctor came running down. "Where is she? Where's Grace?" he demanded. His head pained slightly also. "I don't know. She ran off the stage." Tallulah answered.

Grace felt something grab her from behind and she screamed a bloodcurdling scream before it put its hand over her mouth and took her down the sewer. The Doctor and Tallulah ran hearing the scream. "Grace!" he yelled, running into the props room and seeing the sewer lid slightly open. The Doctor grabbed his trench coat. "Where are you going?" she demanded. "They've taken her." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who's taken her? What're you doing?" Tallulah called as the Doctor went down into the sewer. "I said, what the hell are you doing?" she called. "Crazy guy. " Tallulah muttered, grabbing a coat and going down.

The Doctor looked at her. "No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming." He told her. Tallulah scoffed. "Tell me what's going on." She demanded. "There's nothing you can do. Go back." He argued. "Look, whoever's taken Grace; they could've taken Laszlo, couldn't they?" Tallulah reasoned. "Tallulah, you're not safe down here." He argued. "Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?" she retorted. Tallulah went down a tunnel. "This way." The Doctor called. Tallulah walked back and followed him.

Grace struggled against the pigman. "No! Let me go!" she cried out. The pigman pushed her against a wall as a line of men walked past. "Grace." Frank breathed. "Frank." Grace cried, hugging him, tightly. "You're alive! Oh! I thought we'd lost you." She muttered. A pigman pushed Frank. "All right, all right, we're moving." Grace yelled. "Where are they taking us?" Frank muttered. "I don't know, but we can find out what's going on down here." Grace told him as they continued walking.

The Doctor and Tallulah walked underneath walk under a portcullis. "When you say, they've taken her, who's they exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked." She mentioned. "Shush." He hissed. "Okay, okay." She muttered. "Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush." He ordered, seeing the shadow of a Dalek on the wall ahead of them. " I mean you're handsome and all…" The Doctor placed a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the shadows of an alcove until the Dalek went past. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They survived. They always survive while I lose everything." He muttered. "That metal thing? What was it?" Tallulah raised her eyebrows. "It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal, it's alive." He practically growled. "You're kidding me." She snorted. "Does it look like I'm kidding? Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive. " he spat, glowering. "And I let them take Grace." He berated himself. But if it's not a human being, that kind of implies it's from outer space. Yet again, that's a no with the kidding. Boy. Well, what's it doing here, in New York?" Tallulah demanded.

In the Dalek lab smoke is coming from Dalek Sec's casing. "Stop the process. Dalek Sec is failing." A Dalek announced. "No, the experiment must continue. Administer the solution. We must evolve. Evolve. Evolve!" Dalek Sec screeched as he was given an injection.

The Doctor sighed and then looked at Tallulah. "Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now." He ordered. They noticed a pigman and Tallulah screamed, attempting to hide. "Where's Grace? What have you done with her? What have you done with Grace?" he yelled. "I didn't take her." The pigman answered. "Can you remember your name?" The Doctor softened. "Don't look at me." He ordered. "Do you know where she is?" Tallulah asked. "Stay back! Don't look at me." He told Tallulah. "What happened to you?" The Doctor asked. "They made me a monster." He answered. "Who did?" he asked the pigman. "The masters." He answered. "The Daleks. Why?" he demanded. "They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late." He explained.

The Doctor nodded. "Do you know what happened to Grace?" he breathed. "They took her. It's my fault. She was following me" he muttered. "Were you in the theatre?" she asked, softly. "I never. Yes." He sighed. "Why? Why were you there?" Tallulah demanded. "I never wanted you to see me like this." He told her. "Why me? What I got to do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?" Tallulah asked as the pigman and saw Laszlo. "Yes." Lazlo answered. "Who are you?" Tallulah asked, still confused. "I was lonely." Laszlo explained. "Who are you?" Tallulah demanded. "I needed to see you." He muttered. "Who are you?" Tallulah demanded. "I'm sorry." Lazlo tried to run away. "No, wait. Let me look at you. Laszlo? My Laszlo? Oh, what have they done to you?" she cried. "I'm sorry. So sorry." Lazlo apologised. "Laszlo, can you show me where they are?" The Doctor asked. "They'll kill you." He warned the Doctor "If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone." He answered. Lazlo sighed. "Then follow me." He answered.

Grace shivered again, head still hurting. "What are they keeping us here for?" he whispered. "I don't know. I've got a nasty feeling we're being kept in the larder." She whispered, rubbing her head. Lazlo brought Tallulah and the Doctor nearby. Grace caught sight of the Doctor and breathed. "What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" he whispered to Grace. "Silence. Silence." A Dalek ordered as Lazlo hid. "What the hell is that?" Grace whispered, her head beginning to hurt even more. "You will form a line. Move. Move." The Dalek ordered. "Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey." Grace announced. "The female is wise. Obey." The Dalek answered. "Report." He turned to another Dalek. "These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause." It answered. "Dalek?" Grace whispered, her pendant burning against her. "What is the status of the Final Experiment?" it demanded. "The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete." The other Dalek answered. "Then I will extract prisoners for selection." A pigman took an older black man to the Dalek. " Intelligence scan, initiate." It cried. He placed the sucker on the older man's face. "Reading brain waves. Low intelligence." It announced. "You calling me stupid?." He demanded.

The Dalek roamed back. "Silence! This one will become a pig slave. Next." He screeched. "No, let go of me. I'm not becoming one of them. No! No." the man cried as he was dragged away. "Intelligence scan. Initiate." The Dalek announced. Lazlo kept an eye on the Daleks. "They're divided into two groups. High intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me." He explained. "Well, that's not fair." Tallulah protested. "Shush." The Doctor hissed. "You're the smartest guy I ever dated." She whispered to Lazlo. "And the others?" The Doctor asked. "They're taken to the laboratory." Laszlo answered. The Doctor frowned. "Why? What for?" he inquired. Laszlo shrugged. "I don't know. The masters only call it the Final Experiment." He told them as the Daleks scanned Frank. "Superior intelligence." It announced before scanning Grace. "Intelligence scan, initiate. Supreme intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment." It stated. "You can't just experiment on people. It's insane! !" Grace yelled. "Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory." The Dalek announced.

The Doctor pulled Lazlo and Tallulah back. "Look out, they're moving!" Laszlo lead Tallulah away as the Doctor stayed. "Doctor. Doctor, quickly!" Laszlo urged. "I'm not coming. I've got an idea. You go." He answered. Tallulah dragged Laszlo. "Laszlo, come on." She called. "Can you remember the way?" he asked her. Tallulah nodded. "Yeah, I think so." Tallulah nodded. "Then go, please." Laszlo ordered her. Tallulah shook her head. "But Laszlo, you got to come with me." She begged. "Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm begging you. Save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go." Laszlo ordered. Tallulah left and Laszlo joined the Doctor before they let the Daleks glide past before joining the humans following. "Just keep walking. He called into Grace's ear. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you." She breathed. "Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want." He smirked. "Maybe I will." Grace smirked as he flushed.

They reached the Dalek laboratory. "Report." A Dalek ordered. "Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution." Thay answered. "Scan him. Prepare for birth." The Dalek stated. "Evolution?" The Doctor whispered. "What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" she whispered still rubbing her head. "Ask them." He looked at her. Grace scoffed. "What, me? Don't be daft." The Doctor sighed. "I don't exactly want to get noticed. Ask them what's going on." He scratched the back of his neck. "Fine." She muttered. "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!" Grace walked forward. "You will bear witness." The Dalek announced. "To what?" she demanded. "This is the dawn of a new age." The Dalek announced. "What does that mean?" Grace asked. "We are the only four Daleks in existence, so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again. " Dalek Sec's casing stopped smoking and the light in the eyestalk went out. The casing opened and something walked out, straightening as the casing shut. "What is it?" she breathed. "I am a human Dalek. I am your future." It announced.

A/N: what did you guys think? The Time Lord in Grace is finally coming through. But she won't become fully Time Lord yet but she will be soon I promise

As usual please review.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who, if the BBC did give it to me there would be a lot of fangirl feels.

EVOLOUTION OF THE DALEKS PART 1

Dalek Sec looked at the people. "These humans will become like me. Prepare them for hybridisation.  
The Doctor snuck behind some equipment. The pigmen took the others. "Leave me alone! Don't you dare!" Grace screamed as she began to struggle. _Happy Days are Here Again _began to play. "What is that sound?" Dalek Sec demanded. "Ah, well, now, that would be me." The Doctor appeared and placed the radio down and walked up to Sec. "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera" he grinned and Grace giggled despite her headache. "Doctor." Sec breathed. "The enemy of the Daleks." A Dalek cried. "Exterminate." Another Dalek screeched. "Wait" Sec ordered. "Well, then. A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever." He grinned. "The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter." Sec answered. "How did you end up in 1930?" The Doctor questioned. "Emergency temporal shift." Sec answered. "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, huh? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world, but instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you." He taunted. "I am Dalek in human form." Sec repeated. "What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now." The Doctor answered. "I feel humanity." He breathed, turning around. "Good. That's good." He nodded. "I feel everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war." The Doctor shook his head. "No, that's not what humanity means." He frowned. Dalek Sec looked back at the Doctor. "I think it does. At heart, this species is so very Dalek."

The tentacles at either side of his face twitched. "All right, so what have you achieved then, with this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! Because I can show you what you're missing with this thing. A simple little radio" Grace grinned and looked at Frank and Laszlo. "Cover your ears. Don't question just do it." she whispered. " What is the purpose of that device?" a Dalek demanded. The Doctor snorted. "Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it" he winked at Grace who blushed. "Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's all just noise." He placed the sonic at the radio emitting a high shriek. She covered her ears as the shriek hurt Sec, the other Daleks and the pigmen. "Run!" he yelled as they ran with some of the other prisoners. "Protect the hybrid!" they chanted , going closer to Sec. "Protect. Protect. Protect." They cried. "Report status." The Daleks announced. "Pain. Pain of the flesh, like no other Dalek has felt for thousands of years." He gasped. "The Doctor has escaped." A Dalek cried. "Then find him. Find him." Sec ordered. "Find the Doctor. The prisoners must be recaptured." The Dalek announced.

Grace took the Doctor's hand. "Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!" he called. He noticed Tallulah. "And you, Tallulah! Run!" he called. Grace let go to take Tallulah's hand. Laszlo hung back as the pigmen and the Daleks searched the sewer. "What's happened to Laszlo?" Tallulah demanded. "Come on! Everyone up! Come on!" the Doctor ordered. Dalek sec picked the radio up and stroked it "They have ascended. Return to base." The Dalek ordered the pigmen who left. "Request information. What is your opinion of Dalek Sec?" the Dalek asked. "We were created to follow him." The Dalek answered. "But you have doubts." The other one stated. The Dalek looked to see if they were being overheard. "Affirmative." It answered.

The Doctor and Grace sat with Solomon. "These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they want to breed?" he questioned. "They're splicing themselves onto human bodies, and if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out." Solomon shook his head. "Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go" he explained. The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state. Just get out of New York." He warned, holding Grace tight. "There's got to be a way to reason with these things" he argued. "There's not a chance." Grace argued. "You ain't seen them, boss." Frank added. "Daleks are bad enough at any time, but right now they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever." Grace winced, touching her head. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Fine, just a headache. It's nothing." She bit her lip. "How long have you had it?" he asked. "Couple of hours." Grace's face scrunched up. "I can get rid of it if you'd like." Grace nodded. "Please." He placed his fingers on her temples. "Grace. You have such dark things in your head." Suddenly she fell unconscious. "Grace?!" he called. "She's out cold." Frank remarked, checking for her pulse. "Place her in a tent." He slipped the psychic paper in her pocket. Frank nodded and placed her in a tent.

A Sentry was sitting by a tree when he heard a grunt. He took a pair of binoculars to see a pigman behind a tree. He blew his whistle alerting the others as the pigmen broke cover. "They're coming! They're coming!" he cried. " A sentry. He must have seen something." Solomon got up. "They're here! I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!" the Doctor frowned. "It's started." He announced. "We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Everyone began to grab guns and defended themselves. "I'm ready, boss, but all of you, find a weapon! Use anything." He called. Some people ran away. " Come back! We've got to stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!" Solomon yelled. The pigmen got into the camp and began to take people "They're on all sides. They're driving everyone back towards us." He frowned. "We're trapped." The Doctor. "Then we stand together. Gather round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." He ordered the armed men to form a circle around the campfire and women. "They can't take all of us." Solomon loaded his gun and everyone began to shoot. "If we can just hold them off till daylight." Frank muttered. "Oh, Frank, they're just the foot soldiers." The Doctor remarked.

Frank looked up. "Oh, my God." He cried as the Daleks begun to fly towards them. "What in this world is?" Solomon questioned. "It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation." The Sentry cried. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank fired his shotgun at the Dalek. "That's not going to work." The Doctor stopped him as the bullet bounced off.

Dalek Sec looked forward. "Establish visual contact." The a hologram screen appeared from the view of the Dalek at Hooverville. "Commence the attack." He called.

Frank looked up to the sky. "There's more than one of them." Frank announced as the second Dalek flew in and the two Daleks began firing, blowing up the tents. "The humans will surrender." The Daleks cried

Dalek Sec looked at the screen "Leave them alone. They've done nothing to you!" he saw the Doctor yell. "We have located the Doctor." A Dalek announced.

Solomon stepped forward. "No, Solomon. Stay back." The Doctor warned him. Solomon ignored him and stepped forward again. "I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks. Is that right?" he questioned.

Dalek Sec smirked**. "**Observe humanity. For all their faults they have such courage." He announced to the other Daleks.

Solomon breathed deeply. "From what I hear, you're outcasts too." He called. "Solomon, don't!" The Doctor cried. "Doctor, this is my township." Solomon retorted. The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose.

Solomon looked at the Daleks confidently**.** "You will respect my authority." He ordered. "Just let me try. Daleks, ain't we all the same?" he asked. "Underneath, ain't we all kin?"

Solomon put down his rifle. "Right. See, I've just discovered this past day; God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope. Hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So, I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well? What do you say?" Solomon asked. "Exterminate." It cried, shooting at Solomon, Sec gasping causing the other Daleks to look at him. "No! Solomon!" Frank cried. "They killed him. They just shot him on the spot." The Doctor murmured. "Daleks. All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!" he roared. "I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy." It cackled gleefully. "Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!" The Doctor creamed. "Exterminate." The Dalek screeched.

What did you think? Leave a review as always

A/N: We will soon be finding out about Grace being a Time Lady. But they will still face some troubles.

Also I will be updating every Friday from now on as I have exams coming up

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it took me ages to do this and I've been really busy with school, the next chapter should be up tonight, I promise.

DISCLAIMER: I think we are going to have to accept that unfortunately I will never own Doctor Who. *goes under the covers of my bed and sobs, vowing to never come out again*

EVOLOUTION OF THE DALEKS PART TWO

Dalek Sec stood forward. "Stop! I command you. Stop." He placed his hand up. The Dalek, obviously talking over comms froze. "I do not understand. It is the Doctor." It screeched. "But I want him alive." Sec demanded. "The urge to kill is too strong." The Dalek cried. "I have decided. The Doctor must live and you will obey me." He ordered. "I obey." It cried. "What's going on?" he demanded. "Bring him to me." Sec ordered. "You will follow." The Dalek demanded. "I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds. Look after Grace." He asked Frank. He nodded. The Doctor turned to the Dalek. "One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?" he demanded. "Obey the Doctor." Sec answered. "Humans will be spared. Doctor, follow." It flew away, the Doctor following. 

In the Dalek laboratory the Dalek faced Dalek Sec. "You saved the Doctor. Why?" it demanded. "He's a genius and we can use him. The future of the Daleks might well depend on the Doctor." Sec answered.

Grace woke up and rubbed her head. She felt the psychic paper in her coat pocket and smiled as she instantly having an idea of what she had to do. She walked outside and saw people putting out fires. She ran to Frank. "What happened?" she asked. "Solomon's been killed, by those Dalek things." He wiped his tears away. "Where's the Doctor?" she asked. "He went with those Dalek things." Grace shook his head. "He can't be. No, I don't belong here." Frank scoffed. "None of us do." He answered, sadly. "Frank I'm not from here. I'm from the 21st Century. Almost eighty years in the future. And it gets better. So much better. But I need the Doctor." She then realised why she had the psychic paper. "That's why he gave me the paper." She grinned. "Where's Tallulah?" Grace questioned. "Fixing people up. You need to help." Frank asked. "Okay, yeah. I can do this. I'm a Doctor." She mused.

Grace began to help people. "Somebody help me." The man groaned. Tallulah walked over with the water Grace had asked for. "Here you go. I got some more on the boil." Tallulah stated. "Thanks. You'll be all right. It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean." She told him. "Thanks." He nodded, leaving. "So what about us? What do we do now?" Tallulah sat down. "The Doctor gave me this. He must have had a reason." She wracked her brain, head beginning to throb again. "What's that for?" Tallulah questioned. "Psychic paper. It gets you into places. Buildings and things. But where? He must want me to go somewhere but, what am I supposed to do?" she touched her head lightly.

The Doctor walked into the laboratory with the Daleks. "Those people were defenceless! You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you. You had to start killing, because that's the only thing a Dalek's good for." He yelled. "The deaths were wrong." Sec answered. The Doctor stopped. "I'm sorry?" he questioned. "That man, their leader, Solomon. He showed courage." Sec answered. The Doctor frowned. "And that's good?" The Doctor inquired, tentatively. "That's excellent." Dalek Sec answered. "Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?" he inquired, intrigued. "You are the last of your kind, and now I am the first of mine." Sec answered. The Doctor put his hands in his coat pockets. "What do you want me for?" he demanded. "We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos, but their flesh was too weak." Sec explained. The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark." He answered. "It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet. Its people." Sec flicked a switch, lights turning on revealing hundreds of bodies on stretchers. 

The Doctor frowned. "We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look inside." He uncovered a man's face. "This is the true extent of the Final Experiment." Sec stated. "Is he dead?" he questioned. Sec shook his head. "Near death, with his mind wiped, ready to be filled with new ideas." The Doctor grimaced. "Dalek ideas." He answered. "The Human Dalek race." Sec announced. "All of these people. How many?" The Doctor demanded. "We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand." He answered. "Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?" he inquired. "Everything they were has been lost." Dalek Sec answered. "So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you going to do it?" the Doctor questioned, looking around. "Open the conductor plan." Sec ordered.

Grace and Tallulah sat outside, looking at the stars. "Wait a minute. Down in the sewers, the Daleks mentioned this energy conductor." She sat up. "What does that mean?" Tallulah inquired. "I don't know. Maybe like a lightening conductor or..." Grace placed her hands on her head. "What's wrong?" Tallulah asked. "it's like I know but something is blocking it out." She twisted her pendant. "Dalekanium!" she cried out. "Oh." Tallulah frowned. "They said the Dalekanium was in place" Grace explained. "In place where?" the blonde showgirl asked. "Frank might know." Grace shrugged, going to find Frank. Frank sat with his head in his hands. "Frank?" Grace asked, softly. "Hmm?" he murmured. "That Mister Diagoras, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you jobs all over town?" he shrugged. "Yeah. He could find a profit anywhere" Grace smirked at that. "What sort of things?" she mentally face palmed herself once she realised. "You name it. We're all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work, that pays the best" Frank explained. "Mainly building that. Am I right?" Grace asked, pointing at the empire state building. Frank nodded.

Grace looked around. "I always wanted to go to the Empire State. Never imagined it quite like this, though." She grinned, rubbing her head. She heard the Doctor talking to Dalek Sec. "Where are we headed anyway?" Frank questioned. "The top, where they're still building." She muttered, rubbing her head. "How come those guys just let us through? How's that thing work?" Tallulah demanded. "Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want them to think. According to this, we're two engineers and an architect." Grace explained.

Sec stood by the Doctor."Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts." He announced. "But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you." The Doctor told him. "I want to change the gene sequence." The Doctor frowned. "To make them even more human?" The Doctor whispered. "Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability." Sec answered. "Hold on a minute. There's no way this lot are going to let you do it." He scoffed. "I am their leader." Sec answered. "Oh, and that's enough for you, is it? " The Doctor raised his eyebrows, sceptically. "Daleks must follow orders." A Dalek announced. "Dalek Sec commands, we obey." Another added. "If you don't help me, nothing will change." Sec stated. "There's no room on Earth for another race of people" The Doctor answered. "You have your TARDIS. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again." Sec begged. "When's that solar flare?" The Doctor grinned. "Eleven minutes." Dalek Sec answered. "Right then. Better get to work." The Doctor grinned.

Tallulah looked around in awe. "Look at this pace. Top of the world" She remarked. Martha walked over to the drawing board where the blueprints were. "Okay, now this looks good" Grace nodded. "Hey, look at the date. These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute." Frank frowned. "You mean the Daleks changed something?" Grace corrected "Yeah, could be." He shrugged. "The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not on this one. We need to check one against the other." Frank answered. "The height of this place! This is amazing." Tallulah cried, looking at the view. "Careful, we're a hundred floors up. Don't go wandering off." Grace warned. "I just want to see." Tallulah answered. Tallulah walked over to the window and looked at all the other skyscrapers. "New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, oh, no wonder they came here." She breathed.

Grace grabbed all the blue prints and spread them across the floor, sitting down and crossing her legs as she analysed them. Tallulah walked to Grace, sitting down next to her. "I'll go and keep an eye out. Make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody butting in." Frank walked into the lift. "There's a hell of a storm moving in." Tallulah remarked. "I wish the Doctor was here. He'd know what we're looking for." Grace muttered. "So tell me, where did you and him first hook up?" She asked. "It was in a hospital. It's kinda complicated." Grace blushed. "Of course, him being a doctor. " Tallulah remarked. "Actually, I'm a doctor. Well, kind of." Grace shrugged. "You're a physician? Really?" Grace nodded. "Doctor in training. I'll finish it if I get home again." She explained to the showgirl.

Tallulah smiled. "You could be doctors together. Oh, what a partnership. Oh, it's such a shame. If only he wasn't so different. You know what I mean?" she grimaced. "Oh, you have no idea how different he really is." Grace rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's a man, sweetheart. That's different enough." Tallulah snickered. "I look at him sometimes and it's like he's not there. He's remembering what used to be." She smiled sadly. "Oh. Listen, sweetheart. You want to get all sad? You want to have a contest with me and Laszlo?" she asked. "No. But listen, if the Doctor's with Laszlo now, there's every chance that he could get him out." Grace tried to reason with her. "And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it." Grace scoffed. "What's better a different Laszlo or no Laszlo at all? I'm sure you can work it out." Grace answered. Tallulah looked down uncomfortably.

Grace frowned as she heard the conversation the Doctor was having with the Daleks. She brushed it away and continued to focus on the blueprints. "Gotcha. Look. There, on the mast. Those little lines? They're new. They've added something, see?" she showed Tallulah. "Added what?" they smiled at each other in realisation. "Dalekanium!" they cried. "High five." Grace put her hand up, Tallulah hitting it confused. "We'll work on that."

In the Dalek laboratory a klaxon went off. "What's that?" he demanded. "What's happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me!" Dalek Sec ordered. "No, no, no. The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Impossible. They cannot disobey orders." Sec declared. "The Doctor will step away from the controls." One Dalek screeched. "Stop! You will not fire." Sec ordered. "He is an enemy of the Daleks." Another Dalek cried. "And so are you." The first Dalek cried, the two Daleks pointing their laser guns at Sec. "I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec." Sec announced. "You have lost your authority." The other Dalek cried. "You are no longer a Dalek." Another screeched. "What have you done with the gene feed?" The Doctor demanded. "The new bodies will be one hundred percent Dalek." It cried. "No. You can't do this!" Sec cried. "Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor." A Dalek cried.

Sec struggled. "Release me. I created you. I am your master." He ordered. "Solar flare approaching." A Dalek announced. "Prepare to intercept." Another one cried. "There's the lift." Laszlo whispered in the Doctor's ear. "After you." He answered. "After you." The Doctor followed Laszlo into the lift, the doors shutting in the pigmen faces. "The Doctor is escaping. Stop him! Stop him!" The Dalek cried. "We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building. Laszlo, what's wrong?" He questioned. "Out of breath. It's nothing. We've escaped them, Doctor. That's all that matters." Laszlo answered.

In the Dalek laboratory. "You have betrayed me." Sec demanded. "You told us to imagine." One cried. "And we imagined your irrelevance." Another one announced. "I was your leader. I am Dalek Sec. Obey me!" Sec ordered.

The lift arrived at the top of the empire state building. "Doctor!" Grace cried, kissing him. "First floor, perfumery." The Doctor remarked, flustered.. "I never thought I'd see you again." She breathed. "No stopping me." Laszlo smiled before hugging Tallulah. "We've worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you too, by the way." Come here." The Doctor picked her up and spun her around in a hug. The lift doors shut and went down. "No, no, no. Deadlock seal. I can't stop it. Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?" The Doctor demanded. "Er, eleven fifteen." Frank called. "Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits." He told them. "Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?" The showgirl questioned. "Oh, that's high. That's very. Blimey, that's high." The Doctor remarked.

Grace laughed. "We've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium on the base. We've got to get them off." Grace told him as they looked up the ladder. "That's not we, that's just me. I won't just stand here and watch you." Grace protested. "No, you're going to have your hands full anyway. I'm sorry, Grace, but you've got to fight." She groaned. "No stopping you huh?" she questioned. "I thought you'd know this by now Ms Smith." He climbed up the ladder, going to remove the Dalekanium.

Grace looked at the ladder which the Doctor had just gone up. "The lift's coming up." Grace gulped. "Tallulah, stay back. You too, Grace. If they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill." The Doctor needs me to fight. I'm not going anywhere!" Grace protested. "They're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth." Laszlo tried to help but fell to the ground. "Laszlo? What is it?" Tallulah questioned. "No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me." Laszlo assured her. "Oh, honey, you're burning up. What's wrong with you? Tell me." Tallulah begged. "Great. One man down, we ain't even started yet." Frank remarked. "It's not looking good, Frank." She told him. Nope." He agreed. "We're going to get slaughtered. Wait a minute. Lightening." Grace mused to herself. "What the hell are you two clowns doing?" Tallulah demanded. "Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium, this place is still going to get hit. Great big bolt of lightning, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped." Grace declared. "Oh my God, that could work." Tallulah grinned. "Then give us a hand." Frank cried.

The Doctor continued to try and remove the Dalekanium, he then dropped his sonic screwdriver and proceeded to remove the Dalekanium with his hands. "Gamma strike imminent. In forty rels. Thirty nine, thirty eight, thirty seven" the Dalek cried.

Tallulah walked over "Is that going to work? It's got to." Grace answered. "I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside." Frank told her. Grace nodded. "Come here, Frank. Just sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal." She ordered. "Yeah." Frank nodded.

The lightning bolt struck the building, going through the Doctor and zapping the pigmen who fell to the ground. "You did it, Grace." Tallulah cried. "They used to be like Laszlo. They were people, and I killed them." She breathed. "No! The Daleks killed them. Long ago." Laszlo reassured her. "What about the Doctor?" she asked, running up to the mast and seeing the Doctor unconscious. "Doctor! Doctor? Look what we found halfway down." She remarked, showing him his sonic screwdriver. "You're getting careless." She cried. "Oh my head." The Doctor groaned "Hiya." Grace stroked his face, "Hi. You survived, then." He smiled gently. "So did you, just about." She breathed deeply. "I can't help noticing there's Dalekanium still attached." She remarked. The Doctor sat up before following Grace downstairs. 

The Doctor face palmed himself. "The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan." He sighed. "How do we stop them?" Laszlo demanded. "There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first." Grace nodded. "We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Where can I draw them out? Think, think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space. Somewhere safe. Somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!" he cried to the blonde showgirl. "That's me. Three Ls and an H." she grinned. "The theatre! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?" He asked. "Don't see why not." She shrugged. The Doctor looked around. "Is there another lift?" Grace nodded. "We came up in the service elevator." Grace answered. "That'll do. Allons-y!" he grinned, taking Grace's hand.

The Doctor nodded. "This should do it. Here we go." He let go of Grace's hand. There ain't anything more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and place, huh?" She laughed. "Laszlo, what's wrong?" Tallulah helped him sit down. "Nothing. It's just so hot." He breathed. "But it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?" Tallulah demanded. "Not now, Tallulah. Sorry." He answered. Grace shook her head and began to check up on Laszlo. "What's wrong with him?" Tallulah demanded. "I don't know. Laszlo isn't really human anymore so… I just don't know." Grace answered. "Doctor what are you doing?" she called/ If the Daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am." He held his sonic up high in the air.

The Doctor turned to Grace. "I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville." The Doctor ordered. "I'm not going." Grace replied, angrily. "Grace, that's an order." He demanded. "Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?" she growled. Before they could continue people with guns walked on either side of the theatre. "Doctor! Oh, my God! Well, I guess that's them then, huh?" Tallulah remarked. "Humans, with Dalek DNA" Grace frowned in disgust. "It's all right, it's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them." Grace laughed dryly. "Why would I want to do that?" The Doctor smiled at her softly, loving her wittiness. "But what of the Dalek masters? Where are they?" Laszlo questioned.

There was an explosion. As the smoke cleared, it revealed two Daleks and Dalek Sec chained up. The Doctor will stand before the Daleks." The Doctor walked forward on the top of the seats. "You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age. Planet Earth will become New Skaro." The Dalek stated.

The Doctor laughed dryly. "Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new Empire, hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?" he Doctor asked. My Daleks, just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you." Sec told them. "Incorrect. We will always survive." It cried loudly. "Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor." The other Dalek screeched. " But he can help you." Sec tried to persuade them. "The Doctor must die." The Dalek cried. "No, I beg you, don't." he begged. "Exterminate!" Sec died as he took the shot. The Doctor looked at them in disappointment. "Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him. Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is? If I'm going to die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptise them." He smirked. "Dalek humans, take aim." The hybrids cocked their guns. "What are you waiting for? Give the command!" The Doctor yelled. 'Theta don't provoke them.' He heard a voice chastise him. "Exterminate!" the Doctor tensed, Grace also but nothing happened. "Exterminate!" The Dalek cried.

The Dalek hybrids stood still. "Obey. Dalek humans will obey. "They're not firing. What have you done?" Grace hissed. The Doctor stayed silent. "You will obey. Exterminate." It screeched. "Why?" the man asked. "Daleks do not question orders." The Dalek ordered. "But why?" the man demanded "You will stop this." It cried. "But why?" he repeated. "You must not question." The Dalek cried. The man frowned. "But you are not our master. And we, we are not Daleks." The man answered. "No, you're not. And you never will be. Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom." He smirked, winking at Grace who blushed. "If they will not obey, then they must die." The Dalek screeched. "Get down!" the Doctor yelled, Grace pulling him down with her. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks cried as they began fired at the Dalek hybrids and the hybrids fired back.

"Destroy the hybrids. Destroy." The Dalek cried. "Exterminate!" The first Dalek blew up. "Extermin…" The second Dalek blew up and the group stand up, Grace feeling another throbbing in her head. "It's all right, it's all right. It's all right. You did it. You're free." The Doctor breathed.

There was a high pitch wail and the hybrids clutched their heads before slumping to the ground. "Did they just?..." Grace trailed off, surprised at the events that had just unfolded. "No! They can't! They can't! They can't! They can't! They killed them, rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide." He remarked. "Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive." Laszlo told the Doctor "Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one." He grimaced.

The Doctor walked into the laboratory seeing the last Dalek. "Now what?" He asked. "You will be exterminated." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek what was your name?" he questioned. "Dalek Caan." It cried. The Doctor smirked. "Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. Because I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan, let me help you. What do you say?" The Doctor inquired. "Emergency temporal shift!" Caan cried.

Dalek Caan disappeared. "Doctor! Doctor! He's sick." Grace helped Tallulah with Lazlo. "Hey, it's okay. You're all right. It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it." She breathed. "What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?" The showgirl demanded as Laszlo slumped by a column "It's time, sweetheart." He took her hand. "What do you mean, time? What are you talking about?" Tallulah asked, voice cracking "None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only live for a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on because I had you. But now, I'm dying, Tallulah." Laszlo gasped. "No, you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do something?" Tallulah cried. The Doctor grinned, going over to a trolley full of flasks full of chemicals. "Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H, just you watch me. What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Laszlo, just you hold on. There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age old enemies. And I'm telling you, I'm telling you right now, I am not having one more death! You got that? Not one. Tallulah, out of the way. The Doctor is in." Grace clapped happily and went to try and help the Doctor.

Frank and Grace walked to Tallulah, Laszlo and the Doctor in the greenery at Central Park. "Well, we talked to them, and I told them what Solomon would've said, and I reckon Grace shamed one or two of them." Frank told them, Grace smirked before linking arms with the Doctor. "What did they say?" the Doctor asked. "They said yes. They'll give you a home, Laszlo. I mean, er, don't imagine people ain't going to stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else." Grace told him. "Thank you. I can't thank you enough." Laszlo smiled. "Frank you take care of yourself." Grace told him pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Grace grabbed the Doctor's hand and they ran back to the TARDIS. She kissed him softly on the lips; the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist before they broke off each other, blushing awkwardly. "That's for saving me." She smiled. He frowned. "Don't worry I'm not having some crazy crush on you." She smiled, coyly. "No it's not that. You just remind me of someone. Someone who I miss a lot. The Daleks, they took her. She nodded. "I'm sorry." She linked arms and they began to walk back to the TARDIS. "Do you reckon it's going to work, those two?" The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York? That's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig slave Dalek mutant hybrid too." Grace laughed. "The pig and the showgirl." She cried. "The pig and the showgirl." The Doctor grinned. "Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone." He grinned at her. "Maybe." He murmured. "Meant to say, I'm sorry." She murmured. "What for?" he asked. "Just because that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think you'll ever see it again?" she inquired. "Oh, yes. One day." The Doctor nodded.

Grace walked in to the TARDIS humming happily before gasping and clutching her head. "Grace?" The Doctor quickly caught her as she collapsed.

A/N: Ooh a cliff-hanger. What do you think is happening to Grace? Will she be okay? Stay tuned to find out.

A/N2: The year is gonna get busier for me so I will now be updating on the second to last Friday of each month, in the summer holidays it will be the first and last Friday of every month and then back to the last Friday of each month as I go into year eleven.

A/N3: What do you think of Grace? I try to portray her as a sort of intelligent girl who understands everything the Doctor says and someone who is quite relaxed and keeps a cool head in drastic situations. She will be keeping the Doctor in check for the rest of this story and any future stories.

As usual please review.


	9. Chapter 9

First things first massive apologies, I uploaded the wrong part without realising, part two which hadn't been edited and done. That was a mistake on my part. Here is the actual first part

DISCLAIMER: The BBC and I are in a battle over the rights of this show. Something that I am probably not gonna win.

THE LAZARUS EXPERIMENT PART ONE

The TARDIS landed noisily. Grace walked outside, tentatively. "You took me home?" She scoffed. "In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about twelve hours. No time at all, really." The Doctor grinned. "But all the stuff we've done. In twelve hours?" She demanded. "Yep, all in one night, relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was. Books, CDs, laundry." She grabbed the underwear off hm. "So, back were you were, as promised." He answered. "This is it?" Grace blinked fiercely, feeling the anger bubbling up in her. "Yeah, I should probably er…" He stopped. "Yeah I think you should." She checked for messages on her answer machine and found none. She turned on the TV. "The details are top secret…" A man remarked. "How could Tish end up on the news?" She whispered. "Tonight, I will demonstrate a device which will redefine our world. " Grace scoffed. "My clever sister." She remarked. "With the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human. " Grace turned the TV off. "You should go. She told him, wiping her eyes. "Yes, yes, I should. One trip is what we said." He smiled softly. "I suppose things just kind of escalated." He scratched his head. "Seems to happen to me a lot." He frowned. "Thanks I guess." She looked down. "It was my pleasure." He kissed her head before walking into the TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerialised. Grace wiped her tears away. The TARDIS materialised and he poked his head out. "No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?" Grace grinned and hugged him happily.

The Doctor and Grace walked down a street, Grace wearing a one strapped midnight blue mermaid skirt dress with a slit up her left leg. "Oh, black tie. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens." He groaned. Grace laughed. "It's not the outfit, that's just you. Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way." She smirked. " James Bond? Really? " He smirked smugly. "Yeah, handsome." She grinned. "Thanks. You look beautiful Ms Smith." Grace blushed as they walked up to a building.

They linked arms as they walked in. "Oh, look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles." Grace laughed. "Of course you would." They walked up to Tish. " Hello." She smiled. "Tish." Grace hugged her sister. "You look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?" Tish questioned. "Very." Grace answered, looking in awe. "You should keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum, she's coming too. Even dragging Leo along with her." Grace's mouth dropped. "She's brought Leo, in a black tie? That I must see. Where's Martha?" She questioned. Tish shrugged her shoulders. "This is, er, the Doctor." Grace blushed. "Hello." He shook her hand. "Is he with you? She questioned. "Yeah. He's my plus one." Grace answered. "So, this Lazarus, he's your boss?" The Doctor interrupted. "Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff." Tish answered. Grace scoffed. " She's in the PR department." Grace told him, shaking her head at her sister. "I'm head of the PR department, actually." Tish placed her hands on her hips. "You're joking." Grace laughed. " I put this whole thing together." Tish answered.

Grace pulled a face as she turned to the Doctor. He snorted. "So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight? That looks like it might be a sonic micro field manipulator." He remarked. "He's a science geek. I should have known. Got to get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." Tish walked off, leaving her sister with a red face. "Science geek? What does that mean?" The Doctor whispered. "Don't worry I happen to like science geeks." She remarked, causing him to blush. "Oh, nice." He murmured.

Francine walked in with Leo. "Grace." She smiled. "Mum!" Grace hugged her mother. "I missed you." Her mother frowned. "You saw me last night." She answered. Grace shrugged. "I know. Can't I miss you?. You're looking good, Leo." Grace grinned. "Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch them a drink, we'll swing for him." Grace laughed in agreement. "You and Martha disappeared last night." Francine stated. "She went home, I went to grab a coffee. speaking of Martha, where is she? I thought she'd be here to support Tish." Grace remarked. "She's coming later." Her mother answered. "This is a friend of mine. The Doctor." Grace announced. "Doctor what?" Her mother questioned. "No, it's just the Doctor. We've been doing some work together." She lied. "You all right, mate?" Leo cut the tension. "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones. Heard a lot about you." Grace hit him with her elbow. " Have you? What have you heard, then?" Francine raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and. Er, no, actually, that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat. You know, been busy." Grace groaned. "Busy? Doing what, exactly?" She demanded. "Oh you know. Stuff." He flushed. "We've been working on patient aftercare" Grace lied.

Professor Lazarus tapped his glass. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus…" He began as Grace felt a pair of arms hug her from behind. "Martha." She smiled, turning around. "What have I missed?" she questioned. "Nothing yet." They whispered as they listened to the old man. "and tonight I am going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever." Grace snorted as Lazarus walked into the chamber as a button was pressed. An alarm suddenly sounded. "Something's wrong. It's overloading." Grace followed the Doctor as he ran and tried to fix it. "Somebody stop them. Get him away from those controls!" A woman, Lady Thaw declared. "If this thing goes up, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" He groaned. Grace pulled out the power cable causing the machine to stop. Martha rushed over and opened the door as a young man crawled out. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am seventy six years old and I am reborn!" he declared.

Everybody broke out into applause with the exception of Grace, Martha and the Doctor. "It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It must be a trick." Grace shook her head. "Oh, it's not a trick. I wish it were." Grace linked arms with him. "So do I." she muttered. "What just happened then?" Martha demanded. "Isn't it obvious?" Grace spoke. "No." Martha answered. "He just changed what it means to be human." The Doctor answered.  
They noticed Lady Thaw speaking with Professor Lazarus. "I'm famished." Lazarus exclaimed. "Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process." The Doctor interrupted. "You speak as if you see this every day, Mister?" he questioned. "Doctor. And well, no, not every day, but I have some experience of this kind of transformation." Lazarus snorted. "That's not possible." He sneered. " Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's inspired. What do you think Grace?" he asked. "Brilliant. A little out of my depth but brilliant." Grace remarked. "You both understand the theory, then?" Lazarus asked. Grace nodded. "Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables." The Doctor answered. "No experiment is entirely without risk." Lazarus sneered. "That thing nearly exploded. You might as well have stepped into a blender." The Doctor spat. "You're not qualified to comment." Lady Thaw announced. Grace snorted. Lady Thaw glared at her. "If I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded." He spat. "Then I thank you, Doctor. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less." Lazarus answered, sharply. "You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests." Martha finally spoke.

Lazarus sighed. "Look at me. You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need." He told them. "This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially." Grace's mouth dropped but Martha spoke before her. "Commercially? You are joking. That'll cause chaos." Grace cried. "Not chaos, change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve." Professor Lazarus answered. "This isn't about improving. This is about you and your customers living a little longer." He spat. "Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely." Lazarus retorted. "Richard, we have things to discuss, upstairs." Lady Thaw announced. "Goodbye, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." He kissed Grace's hand. "Oh, he's out of his depth. No idea of the damage he might have done." The Doctor muttered. "So what do we do now?" The girls chorused. "Now? Well, this building must be full of laboratories." He remarked. "We do our own tests." Grace grinned. "Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?" She grinned. "Oh, Grace Jones, you're a star." He kissed her head.

The trio walked up to a laboratory and began to analyse the DNA sample. "Amazing." He grinned as they looked at Lazarus's DNA on the computer screen. "What?" Martha and Grace demanded. "Lazarus's DNA." He remarked. "I can't see anything different." Grace put her glasses on and looked at the Doctor frowning. "Look at it." he told them.

Martha and Grace's mouths dropped. Oh, my God. Did that just change? But it can't have." Grace breathed. "But it did." He remarked. "It's impossible." Martha clarified. "And that's two impossible things we've seen so far tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?" Grace grinned and Martha shook her head. "That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns." She told them. "Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure, then a metagenic programme to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate." The Doctor gawked at Grace. "What? I didn't travel with you and not pick anything up. I'm a quick learner, remember." She remarked. "But they're still mutating now." Martha interrupted. "Because he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilise. Something that's trying to change him." The Doctor told them. "Change him into what?" Martha demanded, frustrated. "I don't know, but I think we need to find out." He muttered. "That woman said they were going upstairs." Martha answered. "Let's go." He grabbed Grace's hand and they ran upstairs.

As usual please review and let me know what I could do to make this story better. I apologise for the long gaps between the updates it's just the end of the year is becoming very busy. There won't be another update for a while (No definite date sorry guys.)

Grace being a Time Lady will be revealed soon I promise. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
